Starfox: the station
by Cosmicsafe74
Summary: After the Apariod War, all was silent for Fox and his team, until they come across a large station with advanced tech. They meet two soldiers of another world as they join forces, as they and their homeworld will be involved with a war that will take them beyond their imagination.
1. Chapter 1

In the far ends of a Galaxy, a universe stands silently in its once raging war. It was once known as the Aparoid war. the Aparoids were a race of insect-like creatures that are part machine, part-life form, wanted nothing other than to take over the galaxy. The Corneria navy and team Star Fox went the Aparoid homeworld along with Star Wolf and Pepper hair and ROB their A.I friend. During the battle thousand of Cornellians and hundreds of ships were destroyed along with the Great Fox, the Star Fox mothership, but team star fox was victories in their mission to destroy the Aparoid Queen and found Pepper hair and ROB in an escape pod from the Great Fox.

It has been Six months since the Aparoid Conflict, and six months for Star Fox without solid pay. team star fox barely received any new missions to go on, but with their money, they built a Corneria carrier MK II it wasn't as roomy as the Great Fox but alas they had a place to call home.

In the commanding breach of the ship, Fox, the leader of the team was gazing into the vast open world of the galaxy. The fox leader rested against his chair, replaying everything from his adventures. Lost in thought, the doors opened. Fox looked back and saw Slippy, the best mechanic in the team.

Turning to the frog, Fox asked, "Slippy how's the ship?"

"She's fine Fox, but she definitely fly's differently than I'm used to." Slippy, the mechanic frog spoke in answer.

Fox nodded at his friend's progress and understanding, "Good and I know she not what you're used to, but she'll have to do."

"Understood." Slippy as he spoke his answer. He went back to his route in working on the mechanics of the ship in hopes to know a thing or two on the design and functions.

Next to Fox is Falco, one of the best fliers of the team. He's normally a calm member of the team, but at points cocky in his abilities and flight. "Fox, this is boring. All we've been doing is lounging on our asses for half of a year and barely done any missions."

"I know but there's nothing to do other than rebuilding Corneria." Fox replied with a sigh.

That was when Krystal spoke up. She's one of the newest members of Fox's team, almost a year to be in fact. Unlike the other members of Fox's team, Krystal holds the ability to speak telepathy to anyone she desires, or read their minds without knowing. "At least it's been keeping us occupied."

An alarm went off in Fox pocket and he realize it was his phone he got it out and saw it was his friend peppy hair he then put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"What's going on?" Fox asked as he got up.

"Star Fox come in." Said an old but wise voice of Peppy hair.

"Peppy it's good to hear from you." Fox smiled at the sound of his friend.

"You as well, Fox. You and the others did well in defeating the Aparoid Queen. Your father would be very proud of you." Peppy spoke.

"I know he would." Fox said to remember his father that died in the lylat wars.

"He would..now some of the Corneria ships have gone missing."

"Missing what do you mean missing?" Slippy asked with excitement in his voice.

"Well they been to the Metro asteroid belt and they and they never return."

"If they vanished...does that mean there are any surviving Aparoid?" Falco asked.

"We don't know but i send a few dozen mining ships and they went missing."

"That sounds bad...we'll go check it out." Fox spoke.

"Thank you Fox." cut transmission, the ship flew off out of Corneria atmosphere and open up a huge green portal saw they entered the portal they felt to get check on their arwings and about thirty minutes later they arrive at the last place they go a report of the mining ships they entered their Arwings and flew off into the belt.

(A few hours later)

Team Star Fox was searching the belt with their Arwings for the past hour now looking around for any clues.

"Fox there nothing here." Falco said over the radio just looking at rocks and space for the past hour.

"Keep your eyes open everyone. If the ships have vanished instantly, then we know we're not alone." Fox said in mic.

"What if it was an asteroid accident?" Slippy asked next.

"If it was, we would be seeing Debre of scattered ships. The area is too open and clean to see any of the ships broken down and shown in this sector." The leader replied in answer.

"A-a-a-attachen-c-craft-p-pow-won-or you wi-will-be-fire-a-pond." A voice in their com spoke which made Fox jumped as the distorted and broken voice spilled over their comm lines

"What was that?" Krystal asked.

"Not sure. Let me try to get a reading on it.' Fox ran a frequency scan to try and sync comm freqs "Anyone there? This is Fox Mccloud of the team Star Fox. Anyone hear me?"

"-p-p-wer do-n-or-y-o-be shot-at." said the voice this time with a dragouse tone in it's voice as it voice got deeper and more demonic with a hint of soulless tone.

"If you can hear me, we're not enemies, please respond clear, your signal is weak."

"Po-er low stand down in the name of Aniu."

"Aniu? Who's that?" Falco asked in confusion.

"Please power down or i-will fi-fire."

Uhhhh, Fox? what should we do about this?" Slippy asked with fear in his voice.

Fox's thoughts raced between different scenario's that could be happening right now, his gut telling him that the source of these transmissions could very well be the source of the disappearances. "Team, power down your Arwings."

"WHAT!?" Slippy scream over the com.

"Are you INSANE FOX!?" "Falco gasped.

"Do what I say. If this person is the one responsible for the ships vanishing, we need to know. Besides, it doesn't sound like he wants to kill us. Just trust me on this and be ready to power up if things go south." He said. The team felt concerned about this plan, but they did as told and turned their Arwings off, only leaving the comms and life support on.

A blinding light come out of nowhere and the team had to shield their eyes by the time they recovered they saw something that made their jaws drop in front of them was a one hundred kilometer height and a fifty kilometer wide asteroid,what was shocking was what was build into it they where building of some kind, they were spiky and weird looking walls like structures. This ship was unlike anything the team has ever seen before.

"What...the hell is that?" Falco asked in both shock and awe.

"I don't know bu-"

"Come in one of the h-hanger." said the robotic voice over the comms.

"What do we do Fox?" Krystal asks Fox over com.

This was a new situation they were facing. But as he predicted, nothing was happening, neither danger occurring. "Let's enter the Hanger, but keep yourselves ready in case if they're hostile." they entered the hanger and the place was a mess a lot of damage on the walls and most of the stuff inside was broken.

"What happen?" Slippy asked in slight fear.

"I don't know." Fox repaid.

"N-now land your ships." said the robotic voice. They did as they were told but had their blasters out just in case.

"Base-hea-heavily damage needs help." said the robotic voice in a sad tone.

"How bad is it?" Fox asked.

"Very b-bad life support barely working."

"Can you tell us where you are right now?" Fox questioned the individual from com.

"I am t-the A.I of this st-station." the voice said as holographic cross come out of the ground.

Fox and the others have never seen anything like this before. They all exited their Arwings and approached the unusual holographic cross.

"H-hello." the voice said that was neither male or female in sound.

"So we came here and now we're talking to a computer? This day just gets stranger every minute." Falco grumbled while rubbing his head.

"What would you like to know?" The cross asked the team.

"What happened to this station? It was like an Aaparoid army shredded it to pieces." Fox spoked, looking at the damages.

"X-Xenoreapers."

The name of this new life form caused them to look at each other in total confusion.

"What is a Xenoreaper?" Krystal asked the hologram.

"..A race that wants nothing other than food."

"Then I take this thing is dangerous." Slippy spoke.

"Very..One of them can take out hundred of soldiers if they're in armor."

"There THAT powerful?" Fox asked, shocked by the strength of these creatures.

"Yes, now i need you to help me." the A.I said.

"...what can we do to help?" Fox asked.

"I need you to go the the power plant and re do a few things for me."

Slippy stepped in. "I am the best mechanic in the team, this should be a breeze to fix a power plant."

"My technology is different if you're not familiar with it. But in any case, I will guide you all to the power plant. Now, come." The door to one section opened up. The team entered further into the ship. It was a cluttered mess. Walls and paintings shredded, the floor cracked down, oozing saliva and foam bubbling then saw a statue of a female. She was a cross of a Cheetah, bunny, Fox and Wolf. Large nine fluffy fox tails, Bunny ears, a wolf muzzle with cheetah spots. She wore a robe, a beautiful figure with LARGE breasts and a LARGE rear to match. she also had very tone build for her body.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Fox spoke in awe at the statue of this female.

"Fox look at this." Krystal said as she move some off the broken pieces of ground and she saw a sign that read 'Aniu the protector of our kind and the ruler of the Light Realm.'

"Aniu….that's the name we heard from before." The leader of starfox mentioned from the name a moment ago.

"Yes.." Krystal agreed. The group carried on as they passed through more of the damages these Xenoreapers have done. They were stunned to the damages, not even the Aparoids could do such vicious damage in battle.

Fox and the others passed through more sections of the station until the hologram lead them to where the Power Plant is. inside was a large curve that had something inside of it with tubes leading into the walls.

"This is the powerplant I need you guys to fix. Once it's repaired, I'll fill you all in more of my ship and myself." The A.I spoke to them.

"Ok Slippy you got this." Fox said as the other wait by the door, Slippy was nervous on his part he didn't want this thing to explode if he did anything wrong.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll follow you through steps to get it fixed faster." The cross hologram offered.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" The frog asked it.

"First reroute these cables to this point section." The A.I instructed, glowing to the disconnected wiring. Slippy nodded and followed his instructions carefully.

Fox and the other watched their frog friend fix the power plant with the help of the Artificial Intelligence. While waiting, something got their attention. It sounded like a….piercing screech, echoing through the ship.

"What was that?" Falco asked.

"We're not alone." Fox narrowed his eyes, pulling his blaster out with the others doing the same.

The type-25 blaster was a great weapon within build in reactor, they didn't need ammo and with a few upgrades, it could be charge to shoot powerful plasma blast.

They heard a screech again and saw what it was coming, they most throw up on the spot.

What they saw was Milky white armor that was organic in nature with 4 blue eyes on the front and one big one on the back of its head, it was about 3 meters all. Its weapons were organic to. and its armor and organs and skin is see. The head was like a oval shaped, dripping human like fangs, and a small mouth as a tongue, with so much saliva dripping from its mouth. Oozing blue blood dripped from its body and it burned the floor. Small serpent aliens were on its back and looked like were long and they were gripped around the alien's body. One was even in the alien's mouth and down its throat. They all can see it inside. The alien raise up it weapon and fired a blue plasma bolt at them lucky it mist but it burn marks on Krystal face.

"AHHHHH!" Krystal scream in pain from the heat of the weapon, Fox was piss and raise his blaster and fire as blue plasma heat exit the weapons the thing shot some kind of beam from its shoulder and it destroy the magnetic containment field of the weapon leafing gas evaporating. The alien hissed viciously before moving fierce running speed at the team. But then the power come online and a force field broke the thing from hurting them but it started to smash the field but it wasn't doing any damage to it.

"F..fox." Krystal said in pain as she holds her cheek.

Seeing her hurt, Fox placed his weapon away and approached her. "Let me see your wound." she let go of her hand and saw all the way down to her bone.

"Oh my God, that's a serious burn." Falco cringed at the depth of her burn.

"Not helping Falco." Fox said in anger.

"Wait why is she not healing?" The A.I in shock.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked it, sensing something is wrong now.

"She should be healing from the heat from that low setting of its weapons." the A.I said in confusion.

"What? What are you saying? How can you expect her to heal that fast?" Fox asked.

"Where are your nanobots." the A.I said in a dead serious tone.

The team looked at each other now, utterly confused to what this A.I was saying. "Uh...nano what now?" Falco asked.

"AHHHHH!" Krystal started to stream in utter pain as the area that she got hit started to turn into a crystal.

"It's spreading quick, take her to a medical bay from now!" The A.I ordered as another door open, Fox quickly grab her and ran to where the A.I holo arrows were showing him to ran as fast as he could trying to save one of his own as he got in the medial room he place her on a bed as robotic arms started to patch her up.

Fox could only watch in agony as Krystal kept screaming in pain, sobbing and wailing. He looked away, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry krys." he said in a low tone. moments later Slippy and Falco come in.

"H-how is she doing," Falco said in between breaths.

The sounds of her painful screaming gave him his answer.

"What the FUCK was that thing!?" Fox said in anger to the AI.

"That was a Xenoreaper. I should have known one would have services on the station." It replied.

"THAT was a Xenoreaper?!" Fox said in shocked.

"Yes and a newborn one too." The A.I said in a calm tone.

"THAT was just a cub!?" Falco gawked.

"Yes and just a few hours old." The team paled, hearing to how strong that thing was at such a young age. "I'll be sure to conduct a full search of the ship if any more are hiding."

"Wait before you do what did it do to my blaster when I shoot at it?" Fox asked.

"Oh, it destroys your magnetic containment field."

"It can do that, even as just a cub?" Fox grew more shocked and horrified to this alien's abilities.

"Oh yes and the more hungry it gets the more dispersed it get." the A.I said. "Oh and your friend should be done." he was right Krystal stops screaming.

"Krystal…" Fox approached her as she was breathing. Her eyes locked on his, as he gently held her hand. "Are you ok?"

"I..never want to go thru that again." she cried.

Fox never saw her like this. It made her look so vulnerable. He pulled her close to him, embracing her. "It's ok, Krystal. It's over now."

"Fox if that's your name, now I'm back to power what would you like to know?" the A.I said.

"Is there anyone else on the ship?" He asked.

"...yes two are alive out of the five hundred though on this station."

"Where are they now?"

"At the bottom of the station..you are at the top of the station." He grew shocked that the station was bigger than he imagined.

"But I can give you a history lesson about the people that made this station." the A.I offered.

Fox nodded. "Sure, please tell us." the group followed the AI as he started his story.

"At the beginning of time there were two sisters Aniu and..I can't say that one name, One day Aniu sister started a war it lasted for two trillion years, a lot of lives lost but one day Aniu banish her sister to the Dark Realm, Aniu the realer of the Light Realm found out something a new universe was made called the milky way galaxy one of the sisters she found a solar system called sol and inSol three was a race called furries..they look a lot like you four." he pause for a second to see the look on there faces and it was of shock, awe, horror and wonder.

"Damn, you guys must have been through alot." Fox said.

"Not done, at first this race was primitive but over the next ten thousand years they started to make empires and cities by this time one of the most powerful empire called the Roman Empire had the best technology, steam power from what I seen, but Aniu sister open up portals to Sol Three and started attacking everyone..Would you like to see a video about it?"

"Maybe some other time." Fox nodded to the AI.

"Ok..in their darkest hour Aniu and her Light Ones came to battle against her sister and her Dark One, it lasted for a year and ended when Aniu bashed her sister that would later would be called Warsaw with Billions dead in the battle and the crossfire but sadly Aniu sister made everyone technology went back to the stone age but a few had some of the tech..we call it The Fall but Aniu had a plan if this ever happen again she pick the wisest and strongest of the furries and made this Holy crusaders..they wear crimson crosses and white suits of armor..a little under two millennium a man came to power in his nation his name was Hitler..you see shortly before he came to power a world war come out with millions dead in the war..Hitler saw something no one else did..he saw Dark one as spies to multiplayer people he called for a crusades against them during the war in ninety-four-two, the war went one for years but three nations stand up and said no more, they attack Hitler nation called Nazi germany..but you see he was right the Dark Ones fled to Sol four and attack Sol Three,it went from world war two to the first space war,all the nations combine their militaries and attack it lasted from nighty-fourty-two to ninety-sixty, technology skyrocket,they converted their sea navy into space versions of ships,but they but their brides in the middle on the ships and made the same as the top of the ships like the Yamato-class battleships and put more guns on the bottom of the ships with broadsides and turrets all over them,they mainly uses lasers and pulse lasers then build better versions of them and with other weapons."

Fox and his team didn't know how to respond to this at all. It was like whoever lived here went through more hell than they have, but over a million galaxies.

"Damn...I never knew you guys had it rough." Fox spoke up in horror and sadness.

"Trillions dead in the first space war but it was mostly clones." The hologram mentioned.

"I see...listen, are you alone on this ship? Are there any survivors?" The leader asked.

"Let me scan...let me guess you're looking from some mining ships?" The machine asked them.

"That and since this station was torn to pieces by those things, we need to be certain that there are survivors," Fox explained.

"There a few more from the last time I check..but."

"But what?" A holographic display of the station came up and the top and bottom part are red but the all of the middle parts is green.

"Are the red areas meaning where the damages are?" Fox asked.

"No red is good Green is bad." The hologram replied.

"What? That's completely opposite to us. Why choose a color that is dark, rather than a friendly color like green?" Falco asked.

"Red is friendly for us green is bad for us."

"An unusual and interesting display…" Krystal spoke.

"And there another problem." the machine mentioned.

"What?" Slippy asked.

"There a freshly made hive of the Xenoreapers."

"WHAT!?" The group gasped in shock and horror.

"You need to got throw it now the faster the better." The group nodded and readied their blasters and bombs. The hologram lead them to the hive that was in the near center of the ship. When they got there, their faces turned green, almost puking. The hive was pumping as if it was alive, oozing fluids as Xenoreapers crawled around it, others exchanging offspring, or others mating in a brutal and bloody way. Some were eating the weakest ones even eating their own offspring.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna sick." Falco upchucked, holding his mouth in disgust.

"God...fucking hell…" Fox was a loss of words for this horror in front of him. This species of alien killing their own kind, and even tearing each other apart. These things are more brutal and violent than the Aparoids.

*Thud*

A body fell from the ceiling in front of them it was a male lower body eaten in half. Blood oozed out, with his face completely a mess, eyes still open with his mouth dangling out with foam oozing.

The team had different replies to this. Fox held his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, Falco threw up, not able to hold in the horror and sickness. Slippy was hyperventilating, going in a stage of shock and horror that he never felt in his life. Krystal holding her mouth to prevent herself from screaming with tears flowing from her eyes to this horror in front of bodies feel from the ceiling arms, legs, cubsheads, even cubs. Dare they say, Fox and his team were filled with emotions that filled them to a brim they never felt before.

Fox looked at a fox cub that was dead. He tenderly picked up the cub in his paws, looking at its dead open eyes. His teeth bared with tears flowing. A paw rose as he gently closed cub's eyes. "May your soul rest in peace with Aniu." he whispered, before setting the cub down. His paws tightened as he looked up at the hive with the aliens, minding their own business. Another flow of emotions exploded in him. It wasn't sadness or horror.

No….it was rage...fury...darkness…

"You mother fucking MONSTERS!" Fox roared, pulling out his blaster and firing at the hive and their laser defines destroyed his plasma bolts and screech and ran at the group.

"MOVE!" Fox ordered as they moved around, Fox was avoiding the few that followed him, as they screeched and tried to blast him.

"Come on! COME ON!" Fox screamed in anger in a challenging manner. Out of the bloom, another Xenoreaper appeared behind him out of the bloom, mouth open with saliva dripping. It slashed Fox in the back as he screamed in pain. It became worse when it grabbed him, starting to bite his neck down, blood oozing and spilling. The leader screamed as he was being piled down against the alien species.

"FOX!" Krystal screamed in fright at the aliens piling onto him. She pulled out her staff she has used a while back from dinosaur planet and fired at them with its magic. It went through their armor like great success, then they saw her as the greatest threat and all ran towards her.

"KRYSTAL! RUN!" Fox cried out. The vixen knew the others don't stand a chance against them and only her staff is the only weapon that's capable of hurting them, possibly killing them.

"GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" She called out as she ran deeper into the station with the aliens running after her.

"NO!" Fox cried as they were beaten and helpless to help her now.

Cosmicsafe74: well i hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic if you like it please review, Thanks ^^

Sonic3461: We enjoyed making this fanfic and leave you all with this cliffhanger to find out what happens next for Krystal.


	2. Chapter 2

(Before we start I was wondering if any of you could please leave a review on what you think and i hope you have a great read ^^)

Chapter 2: Surviving

Krystal was running for her life as these things were running after her. The faster she ran the more she felt they got closer. Her eyes darted back, seeing the alien hive approaching her at quick speed. For things that are bulky, they were fast. She swung her staff again asn fire and ice projectiles of magic shot out and struck them, a few tumbling by the pain of her magic staff and others getting scorched or scratched a bit. The aliens picked up the pace, determined to kill her now.

One Xenoreaper lunged at her with its maw opened up to sink into her flesh. Seeing this Krystal activated another spell on her staff, using Rocket Booster and giving her a boost in speed to avoid the attack. She got at it with a fire blast, at the arm arm and it's arm fell off as liquid nitrogen fell on her suit. She knew the liquid nitrogen was dangerous and quickly tore off her suit to keep the acid from hitting her skin. Her suit frozen up into nothing but ash as she continued running. Trying a method to slow them down, Krystal swung her staff as it released ice and created a thick wall of Ice, letting her run further and buy her some time. She saw an elevator and ran to it. She quickly pressed the button to make the elevator go down. She saw the ice starting to crack and melt with each passing second.

"Come on, come on!" She frantically spoke as the doors started closing one of the alien's claws grab the door and rip it open. it then scream at her but the doors shut as the xenoreaper was decapitated. As the elevator went down, Krystal slid against the wall and took her breather, lucky to have avoided a very close brush of death.

"Thank Gods." She muttered to herself. A few moments later, she reached the bottom of the station and exited, her staff ready in case of an ambush. The doors open up and blinding light was in her vision.

"GET THAT FUCKER!" A first voice snapped.

"KILL THAT XENOREAPER!" a second voice bellowed.

"KILL IT!" a third voice screamed. At that, Krystal was clobbered and pinned by dozens of unknown survivors.

"WAIT IT'S NOT A XENOREAPER!" an ordering voice said. The paws retracted and the lights dimmed a bit as Krystal finally saw civilians like her around her as she slowly grabbed her staff and got up.

"By Aniu we're saved." One furry spoke.

Krystal saw the furries around her giving relieved smiles, and even a few cubs with their parents. "Are you all the remaining survivors of this station?" She asked.

"Yes." Krystal got a better look at them and the females were big in size of their breasts and asses, with the males with huge bulges in their crotches. With the females wearing dresses and the males wearing suits.

"Please tell me a fleet of warships came here to get us out." a cub said in hope and fear.

Krystal can't lie to them to get their hopes up for a moment, but didn't want to make them feel horrid to this situation….until she sighed. "Me and a couple others came here to look for any ships that were lost in this section. We encountered the Xenoreapers, but we underestimated them. Our weapons were not able to damage them, so far, I was able to drive them off with my staff." She explained, holding her staff out.

"Your a mage?" a female asked.

"Yes, and a telepathic user." She nodded.

"Oh thank the Goddess." a male said.

Krystal heard HEAVY footsteps behind the civilians. They moved as two bulky armored beings approached. One resembled of that of a wolf while the second resembled that of a Dragon.

"...what is your name?" The wolf one asked in a dark and frightening demonic voice.

Krystal gulped. "M-My name is Krystal, team member of Star Fox." She greeted a bit stuttered.

"Mommy mommy she said she from Star Fox is that the on with Fox Mccloud?" A cub asked her mother.

"Yes sweetie, it is." She smiled.

"How long have you all been living down here?" Krystal asked them.

"...Hundred and fifty years and it get kind of board down here."

"..Where are the dead you know from old ago." she ask them but they laugh a little bit.

"We're ageless." A female replied.

"What? But how?" She asked them.

"Nanobots." A male replied.

Krystal remembered that word back when she got hurt, hearing about it. She then realized her team was still out in the station. "Hold on one sec." She pulled her com out and contacted Fox. "Fox, this is Krystal, can you hear me?"

"Krystal!? Thank God you're ok. Where are you?" The leader asked from the other side.

"I'm below the station. I found the remaining survivors of the station." She replied.

"Ok oh no RUN!" the connection was cut off.

"Fox!? FOX!" The vixen called, but no prevail.

(With Fox)

Fox and his team ran for their lives as a few dozen of the Xenoreapers chasing Krystal came back and started chasing the others.

"It'd be nice to have Krystal's staff by now!" Falco stated as they avoided another blast.

"FUCK! That shit burns and it doesn't even need to touch you!" Slippy shouted in pain as his shirt burned.

"Keep running!" Fox shouted as they kept running. They dodged another strike before seeing an open door up ahead. "In there!" They got through as Slippy shut it tight and force fields powered, but saw steam coming out.

"That door's not gonna hold forever." Falco stated as they backed up. Fox soon bumped into something and turned around. It was a weapon, but different to the ones he uses. It looked to be some kind of assault rifle back in the olden days with a few mags filled up.

"What is that and what are these metal thing?" Fox said in confusion, holding up one of the bullets. A loud bashing heard from the door.

"I don't know, but that weapon better hurt these things!" Falco stated as the door started giving away. Fox raise the weapons and it was far heavier than whatever he hold before he aim at the door as the Xenoreapers finally come throw, Fox fired and with a LOUD bang the Xenoreaper exploded in a shower of gore.

"Holy shit!" Slippy gasped in shock.

Fox himself was shocked as he looked at the weapon he used. The recoil of the weapon hurt his shoulder as he rubbed it in pain. "What kind of weapon is this?"

"Who cares! At least now we can fight back against these sons of bitches!" Falco laughed.

"Don't fire to much it kicks back." Slippy informes.

"That's weird and noted." Fox nodded. With the weapon in hand, they moved out and quickly headed down to where Krystal ran off. Fox pulled his Com out. "Krystal are you still there?"

"Y-w-ab-ou?" She asked but was a little off.

"Say that again, Krystal. I'm getting static." Fox mentioned.

Nothing came through after that.

(With Krystal)

"Darn it." Krystal freak out about her com not working and reaching Fox. But at least she knew he was ok for now.

"Don't worry about them i'm sure they will make it." a male with a weird accent that was a german shepard. She gave a nod in understanding that they'll pull through for a while longer without her.

"Miss krystal?" The dragon soldier came over to talk to her.

"Y-yes sir?" She asked.

"Follow me." The soldier move to the a makeshift medical room and saw the Cornerian miners.

"They're all alive…" She breathed to see the miners in one peace.

"My brother and I saw them when they came to this section near our station. We had to pull them out of space and into the hanger and down here to prevent them from getting killed from the alien scum. It was close a few times, but at least no one got killed." The dragon soldier explained.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm just happy you and your team are still alive. Even without nanobots as well. You and your team are very skilled to have survived this long against them."

"Thanks um what else do these nanobots do?"

The dragon chuckled. "Nanobots are specialized pieces of machinery that are injected into your blood. With this, you'll be ageless, your wounds will regenerate faster than you can think and you'll be smarter than before. You also don't need to eat or sleep."

"Amazing…" she breathed in awe.

"If you like after we deal with the Xenoreapers, we can give you and your team nanobots."the other giant come in and look at Krystal with a conscious look..or as conscious as a person in power armor could.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked the bulky giant.

"What did you us to get on this station?" He asked. Krystal took a chip out and showed him the new Great Fox she and the team ride in before getting to the Arwings.

"Are these fighter?"

"Yes?"

"What?" He said..

"Is that a problem?" She questioned him.

"You don't use fighters in space"

"What?" Krystal grew shocked to the warriors answer. "But why not? How do you handle battling opponents in space?"

"By the time you give a fighter enough delta-v capacity to reach the enemy, fire, and come back, not to mention life support and controls and you're at the point that an advanced cruise missile or even a disposable missile platform would work better, be cheaper, and actually perform better."

Krystal nodded a bit to his explanation, but still quite surprised.

Soon, the dragon armored one spoke, "Brother, I think it would be best if I head up to the station and find Fox and the others."

"Ok, go and take a chemthrower." The second replied. Nodding, the dragon grabbed a large and unusual like flamethrower, before the doors opened.

"I'll radio you if anything goes wrong. I will be sure to find them and bring them here to safety." The dragon soldier spoke, as he walked out and the doors closed. The armored wolf nodded then look at Krystal.

"Your brother is a brave soul, fighting against these salvaging aliens." The vixen spoke.

"Krystal that hive is a mini hive." The warrior spoke. "We have encountered and killed hives that are a hundred times bigger than the one you and the others encountered."

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Yea oh and.."

Boop. he surprised Krystal by booping her nose. A small blush graced her cheeks as she held the area where he touched her nose.

"W-w-why did you do that?" She stuttered a bit.

"Well you need to be happy and don't think about the bad times." His words soothed her down, as a small smiled of gratitude grew on her lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome now if you follow me." they left and went into a huge room with thousands of services in it all look at their weapons even some old weapons like swords, hammers, and maces.

Krystal was shocked by the display of weaponry, before turning to the giant. "If you have this many weapons, and killed Xenoreaper hives that are bigger than the one on the station, why didn't you all attack?"

"We can't the evilitor lonly let up a dozen at a time, by the time we get a second party up there the first on will already be dead..plus we are refurbishing an old ship to take us out of here, we just need to blow up the bottom of the station to do so." The wolf warrior explained.

"Then why can't you blow out the section of the station with the rockets and bombs you have?" The vixen questioned.

"The armor is rated for high teraton worth of damage, me and my brother have been looking around for bombs but we only got a few so far."

"You believe the other bombs are out in the station?"

"Oh yes there are a few anti-matter bombs in one of the hangers..in the middle of the station."

"I see…"

(With Fox and the others)

Able to deal with the Xenoreapers that they encountered, Fox and his team moved out through the station to find Krystal.

"You think she's ok, Fox?" Slippy asked his leader.

"I hope so, Slips." Fox replied with a little worry in his choice of words. their weapons started to make click sounds and they couldn't fire anymore.

"Well that's just great." Falco grumbled, placing the weapon on his then heard screeching. "Oh fuck! Out of all times now!" They turned as they saw a dozen Xenoreapers racing towards them.

"RUN!" Fox yelled as they booked it. They ran through the station, avoiding their upcoming strikes and attacks, until…

"Dead end!" Slippy gasped. They turned back as they saw the aliens trapping them, slowly approaching in their pouncing positions. Saliva dripping from their maws, eyes locked onto them as they see their next meal in front of them.

"Fox," Falco spoke as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a fun ride, old friend...I'm happy to have been part of this team."

"Me too, Fox." Slippy added, placing his hand on his leader's shoulder.

Fox looked at the two with a small smile. "It's been an honor Falco, Slippy." The three closed their eyes and waited for their death. "I love you all…" The aliens screeched and hurled at the team.

"Fox I..love you." Falco cried as he took Fox paw in his claw and shut his eyes.

Out of the bloom, a crimson acid burst out as it burned the aliens, making them screech in pain, until they into nothing but goo, but disintegrated into nothing.

"You three with Krystal?" They opened their eyes as they saw a bulky black armored warrior of a dragon with a large chemthrower weapon on him.

"You know Krystal?" Fox asked in surprise.

"Yes, your friend is safe at the bottom of the station with my brother and the survivors. I came up to this section to find you three." He explained. Falco then realise where his claw is and moved it away with his face all red.

"Falco, you said something a moment ago, something about me. What did you say?" Fox asked his feathery ally.

"Nothing I said nothing." Falco replied with his face still red.

"Fox, can you get connection to your home planet and get reinforcements, or do you have any other allies waiting in your ship?" The dragon armored being asked check his comm for anything but it was all static to him.

"No i'm sorry." He frowned.

"It's ok. What about your ship. Any others that can help us?"

"I have my robot Rob that's in control of our mothership a few klick from the station."

"So they haven't recruited Fay and Miyu yet. Guess I meet them soon." The warrior thought in his mind. "I see. Either way, I'll take you three under the station to see Krystal again." He guided them quickly and quietly through the station as they made it to the elevator. They went down to the bottom as they made it to the door and Daniel opened it. Upon entering, the three saw the remaining survivors of the station.

"Is that the group that came to with the blue vixen?" a cub asked her daddy.

"That would be them sweetie." her father smiled, hugging her.

Team Star Fox moved through out the make shift defense as they soon come up to Krystal and the other giant.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted as he made a sprint to her.

"Fox!" The vixen cried in relief, running to him and the two embraced in a loving hug.

"I was so worried…" Krystal sniffed, gripping him tightly.

"Brother we need to talk." the wolf giant said to the other. He nodded as the two left the team and into a private room to speak.

"What's going on bro?" The dragon asked.

"I think we need to make a execution by firing squad and have team Star Fox as targets." the other giant said.

"What WHY!?"

"They are heretics bro."

"Why are they Heretics?"

"They don't know who Aniu is."

"Of course they wouldn't know man. We're in a different Universe with new furries that don't know anything about us or our ways of war and our Goddess."

"True come on let's go talk to them."

"Don't kill them, bro."

"I won't bro." Nodding, the two returned to the team as Krystal and Fox were still hugging each other.

"Fox do you use a fighter?" The wolf giant asked. Fox broke the hug with Krystal and faced them.

"Yes, me and my team use fighters called arwings." He replied.

"*Sign* I had this talk with Krystal already but why do you us fighters in space?"

"Why wouldn't we? We've been in wars that dealt with battles in space."

"I'm going to say this to you now By the time you give a fighter enough delta-v capacity to reach the enemy, fire, and come back, not to mention life support and controls and you're at the point that an advanced cruise missile or even a disposable missile platform would work better, be cheaper, and actually perform better."

"Wha...oh...I didn't know that." Fox said in surprise.

"..Come with me." they follow the giant as he saw hundreds of civilians will guns and medieval weapons as well. They then end up to the engineering part of the place and saw hundreds of engineers working on a old second generation space war ship.

"Wow…" Slippy breathed in awe.

"Yup had to take a part ten Yamato-class battleship twelve Iowa-class battleship and fighty msc oscar cargo ships to put her together we're still missing a few pieces of her but she'll fly." The wolf explained.

"What parts are missing?" Krystal asked.

"Well the power supply and we need printers along with a FTL drive." The dragon mentioned.

"Printers?" Falco asked.

"They take one atom and make a 'big bang effect' that make almost anything you want but most of the ones on the stations are destroyed." the wolf explained.

"...what do these printers look like?" Fox asked.

"They look like a flat floor with about two cranes on them." the wolf answered.

Fox thought back for a while, until his eyes widened. "I saw something like that a little while ago before your brother found us."

"Good but we need that reactor first to power up the printers."

"What did the reactor look like?" Slippy asked next.

"We we're thinking of taking the station reactor."

"I did refix the reactor when we first got here, so I can be able to take it with ease." The mechanic frog spoke.

"Do you know what it uses for power?"

"No?"

"It creates a micro universe to power the station."

"THAT much?" Slippy gawked.

"Yes why?"

"We don't use that much energy in our ships. That much power alone is enough to power...three trillion of our ships." the frog explained.

"Oh..ok." 

"Either way, we'll get that reactor and the printer." Fox nodded.

"Donny?~~~~" said a sexy but yet husky female voice.

"Fucking shit...how did you get out of your Crystal?" The dragon groaned, turning to see a dragon anthro, with a sexy body and H-cup breasts with a 114.3 centimeters (45 inch) rear.

"NOT NOW WE ARE BUSY!" The other snapped at her.

"Sugar, we'll talk later, now's not the time." The dragon spoke to her.

"Fine but you can't wait forever donny.~~~" She purred as she vanished.

"Uh….who was that?" Fox asked while he and his team had either hard ons or were blushing.

The dragon sighed. "That was Sugar, my dragon friend, ally and mate."

"We're trying to survive and all she thinks about is him." His brother replied.

"I know, I just wish she takes life and our problems more seriously."

"Yea oh which reminds me you four are going to get nanobots now." The wolf held out four syringes with needles and nanobots inside.

"N..needles?" Slippy almost fainted.

"It's the only way to inject the nanobots inside you all." The dragon giant explained.

"Come into the room so you don't freak everyone out." The wolf giant went into a room near by which had some weapons parts.

"So what will these nanobots do to us?" Fox asked the giant.

"The nanobots will give you the ability to think much faster than normal, regenerate wounds at a rapid pace, and you'll become ageless." The wolf giant answered.

"And you don't need to eat or sleep plus you can.."grow" new organs." The dragon giant answered as well.

"All that from those little robots?" Falco questioned.

"Yes." The wolf nodded.

"We will warn you though, the process of using the nanobots when you first inject them...will be very painful, since they will start making your body stronger." The dragon mentioned.

"How painful is very painful?" Slippy asked.

"Like a Xenoreaper hatchling is devouring your insides." The giants answered.

"I um..I think I'll pass on it thank you." Slippy shivered.

"I know it sounds scary and it will be painful, but think of what you'll all accomplish if you have them. Able to win so many wars without hesitation, learn new things you can ever imagine, and even live to see your great, great, great grand cubs." The dragon mentioned.

The team looked at one another about this. All of it sounds amazing to say the least, but were a little scared, until, They answered. "I..ok."

"Good, now who would like to go first?" The wolf asked.

"I'll go first." Fox said as he step forward. The giant nodded, grabbing one of the systems and aiming the needle at his vein.

"Brace yourself Fox. This will he the worst pain you'll ever endure." At his words, he injected the needle into his vein and pumped the nanobots into his blood. A second later, he pulled the needle back.

"FUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" Immense pain swelled in fox's body. The agony burning weakened him, collapsing on the ground, spacing and screaming in pain.

"FOX!" the other was about to help their leader.

"Stop anyone touch him and you make it worst." The wolf spoke.

"But he's hurt!" Krystal stated in terror for his safety.

"I know, but that's the nanobots making him stronger. He'll be fine in a few minutes." The dragon replied.

Fox slowly got up as his body felt...different but his clothes were slightly rip, showing that his body was way more developed than before, muscles shot out as if he trained for many years.

"Oh my…" Krystal blushed at how much more buff and muscular Fox was now, even Falco was blushing.

"What do you think Fox?" The wolf giant asked.

"That...was a pain...but...damn I feel...smarter and stronger than before." Fox chuckled lightly, rubbing his new developed bicep.

"Would you like to know what they did to your body?"

"If I'm like this now, I'll need to know." He nodded in reply.

"You now have two hearts and you have four lungs that can make you breath in toxic or even in space even under water, your blood now carry oxygen and nutrients more efficiently but your blood is brighter in color and you can eat anything, and you can now see in inver-red and see in the dark like it a clear day and your senses in smell and hearing are more advanced than before, so you can hear or smell out your opponents if they're hiding in a battle and you are immune to dizziness or motion sickness. And you can't get poison." The wolf explained.

"Incredible. I never knew the nanobots would have such a change to my body." Fox was amazed by the display of change that the little bots made to his body.

"Now, who would like to go next?" The dragon asked, looking at the other three.

"I'll go." Krystal then came up next.

"Alright, brace yourself, Krystal." The dragon giant pressed the needle into her vein and pumped the nanobots into her body. When done, he removed the needle as they all stood back. Immediately, Krystal screamed in pain, falling to the ground, clutching her pained body, wailing and crying. She soon got up a few minutes later when the pain died down with a new developed body.

Her body was a lot more muscular now, a great and curved hourglass figure, wide hips that would sway seductively, her breasts were now a few sizes bigger and her rear and thighs were now bigger thanks to her new muscles.

"Whoa…" Fox blushed at her new gorgeous beauty as the brothers were blushing in their helmets to how hot she looked.

"Falco, Slippy who want to go next?" The dragon asked the two.

"Might as well get it done." Falco nodded, stepping up. Like before they injected the bots, he was in pain, until later, the process was complete and he was more buffed than before.

"Are you ready Slippy?" The wolf asked.

Slippy was a little nervous because of taking a needle, but he nodded and held his arm out. They injected the nanobots into him as he soon yelled in pain and thrashed on the ground, until he finally relaxed, more muscular than before with a buffier figure.

"Now get some rest all of you we need earn it." The wolf Giant said to Star Fox. They nodded and were escorted out of the room, as they were taken to their rooms for rest. When they left, the giants sighed as they sat down.

"Bro, you know we have tomorrow to get outta here. If we stay another night, the Xenoreapers will find us and kill us." The dragon Giant spoke up.

"I know i'm still surprised they haven't found us yet." the wolf replied.

"Hello" said a new voice it sound german. They turned as they were met with one of the engineers of the station.

"Hello, how's the repairs going?" The wolf asked.

"Good we're going to started loading everyone in the ship but we need the printers and the station power plant." He explained/

"Alright. Thank you." He nodded as he left the two.

"Bro, you and I are the best of getting them all out. We'll have to go into teams with fox and his team to get the printers and the power plant." The dragon spoke.

"But all we have are kevlar vest for them and a few extra mags of ammo for our weapons." The wolf explained.

"I know, but if we don't act, we'll all die. This is our only chance we have to get outta here, or we will be the Xenoreapers next food supply...and you know what happens when they have a leader evolving."

"Yea i know get a flamethrower and i'll get my Flammenwerfer 35." The two left to prepare their final stand to get everyone off the station. This will be a battle through hell, that they will ever experience.


	3. Chapter 3

(i hope you all have a great read and please leave a review on what you like, thank you and have a great day ^^)

Chapter 3: Escaping

All was quiet in the bunkers where Fox and his team slept. Peace and quiet….yeah…

"WAKE UP!"

"GAH!/WAH/SHIT/FUCK!" The four jumped out from their beds, falling to the ground in a pile. Groans escaped their lips until they looked up to see the wolf giant at their door.

"Dammit, what was that all about?" Fox muttered in anger and still tired from his slumber.

"Can't you wake us up like normal people?" Falco groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with a yawn.

"That wouldn't be as fun." The giant replied. "Now, get ready, all of you, our plan to get out of the station will begin in an hour."

"What?!" The group gasped in shock they had to move out in such short time.

"The Xenoreapers are expanding now. The hive is growing and if it gets bigger, a leader will evolve into a more nastier looking alien, and it will be almost impossible to kill it, and it can reproduce faster than others."

"Wait, they're females?" Fox asked.

"No, Xenoreapers are A-sexual. They do reproduce, but it by spores and the if the hive gets bigger the faster they grow."

"Wait, if they reproduce A-sexual, how come we saw some of them plowing and eating each other down a while back when we came here?" Falco asked, remembering what he saw.

"Plowing I don't know and two they literally were eating each other, they find the taste of their own kind pleasant."

The group grew green of their cannibalism of their own kind, which made them sick to their stomach. But, they pushed aside the thoughts and got dressed. They soon got to a round table with the giants and the others with a hologram of the station.

"Alright, everyone listens up. The Xenoreaper hive is expanding, and from the last calculation, it was pinpointed here." The dragon giant put a section on the station where the hive is. "From what Fox and his team told us, the power plant and Printers are sectioned here, and here." Two purple dots showed from the location of where Fox and his team saw the items needed. "And they found your fighters." The section of the station pinpointed where the Arwings are in the station. "Bro, I think we'll need to section off three teams for this assignment. One team will get the power plant, a second team will get the printers."

"And the third?" Fox asked him.

"The third plan...this one will be a tempting suicide mission. The third team needs to distract the Xenoreaper hive away from these locations for the time being, not to just grab the printers and power plant, but to evacuate the survivors to the ship's." The dragon explained.

"I got it who want to go with me to get the power plant?" The wolf asked.

"I know where it is, so I'll go with you." Slippy stepped in.

"I know where the printers are and know the fastest route to them, so I'll take care of that." Fox nodded.

"I'll go with him." Krystal added.

"I will too." Falco mentioned.

"Alright, and for the third team, I'll distract the hive for as long as I can." the dragon giant explained.

"You sure bro?" The wolf asked.

"I did take out some of them when I went to find Fox and the boys. I know quick routes around the station and I'm the fastest of this team. I'll be sure to get their attention. Trust me." The giant nodded.

"Ok, and one more thing get the A.I for me ok?" The giant nodded, pressing a few buttons on his wrist as it beeped a few times. A moment later, the cross hologram appeared in front of the others. "Hey, buddy."

"Greetings." The hologram greeted.

"You can stop messing with them." The giant spoke. The others heard it giggle...but it was a female giggle until the cross glowed and shifted into a female like a hologram. She was a wolf. She's a gorgeous young furry, a beautiful figure with large breasts and a large rear.

"W..the hell?" Falco gawked as did the others.

"Fox, everyone, this my A.I, Shady." The wolf giant motioned to her.

"Your's? you mean a personal one?" Slippy asked in shocked.

"Yes, everyone on the station has their own A.I." The dragon nodded.

"Whoa, that's cool," Slippy said in awe.

"Yea. now Shady get back in my brain please." The A.I giggled before glowing and breaking into sparkles of dust and merged back into the wolf giant head.

"What just happen?" Falco asked in confusion.

"She's a part of me I see what she sees I think as fast as her as well."

"An A.I can do that?" Fox asked in amazement.

"Yes. now we need to move." They nodded as they armed themselves with weapons, and using coms. The group entered the elevator and rose up back into the upper section of the station.

"Ok, all of you stand down and wait for my signal to move as soon as I get the hives attention." The dragon said as he readied his chemthrower.

"Be careful bro." The wolf giant said in worry.

"I'll be fine." The dragon moved quickly through the station and into the darkness.

They move to the elevator as the Team star fox hand on an old kevlar vest and with their weapons, they found in the hive.

"So how are these weapons?" the wolf asked.

"They take out them nice but they hurt a when you fire them, these rifles are weird." Fox answered.

"..these are pistols."

"What? How can a these be pistol they're the size of a normal blaster with such a powerful kick?"

"They are made to be used by soldiers in power armor and I'll tell you later oh think of a HUD." The group was confused to him saying of, thinking of a HUD, but they did so and out of nowhere, they saw a mark on their guns, their health, and ammo count on their weapons.

"Whoa…" They breathed in awe.

"Yup it's cool and be careful, I made it so where these pistols only have two hundred rounds so pick your targets."

"What? Only that much? And what are rounds?" Fox asked.

"You see that drum looking thing under the grip? that we're the rounds are and two rounds are how much you can shot it." He explained.

"I see…" Fox and the others took in this new information. Then, a loud boom was heard around the station with loud screeches.

"Bro! I got their attention! Get moving now!" He heard his brother in the com.

"Ok now don't get killed."

"Roger that." The connection was canceled.

"Let's move out." The group exited the elevator and went into separate teams, going for their goals in their objectives.

(With Slippy and the giant)

Slippy and his ally took the west section of the station, laying low and quiet to avoid detection. "This way." The frog guided the giant into the room where he and the giant saw the power plant.

"Oh, it ones of..those." The giant sighed.

"What's wrong?" Slippy asked him.

"This power plant is old like REALLY old." He explained.

"...Damn!" Slippy threw an arm out in irritation. "Does it mean this one won't be enough to power the ship?"

"It will but the newer power plants now give out a power of twenty universes."

"I see. I'm sorry I couldn't find a better one."

"This one is good now how are we going to get it back to the ship?"

(With the Dragon giant)

The dragon giant was running while shooting back at the Xeno Reapers.

Sprinting down the narrow hall, The dragon attempting to outrun the murderous hunters behind him continuously unloads his weapon breaking the flesh painting the walls behind in trace of mush and shattered chitin.

"*HUFF HUFF HUFF*, For fuck sake, these halls are like a damn maze!" He shouted attempting to overpower the sound of his weapon. He charged at the door ahead of him, smashing through with the force of his thrust shoulder, the last thing he needed was being overpowered by his enemy. He found himself in an open area with scrap metal clamored in piles. The large circular room stretched eighty feet in distance from one end to the other, the ceiling being forty feet from the floor made for an open arena with a multitude of rusted metals around the dusty floor. From bolts to billets of corroded steel, some of it towered to the ceiling piled in different areas around the ends of the room. A large fan within a ventilation chute slowly creaked and scraped as it spun within the center of the room.

Looking back to the door that he'd came from, realized that he had broken the only entrance that would serve as his breakage from the flends that crawled through it.

Quickly making his way to the center, he looked around noticing there was no other exit nor entrance, just numerous amounts of events riddled along the walls.

The Xeno Reapers poured in from the entrance like rats, climbing over the piles of scrap, crawling slowly to their prey being mindful of their distance. It didn't take long for them to surround the giant, but that didn't mean they had already overpowered him.

No way out, the Dragon had his last stand, readying his weapon and shouting to the monsters. "COME AT ME!"

(With Fox)

Fox and the others walk around with the 'pistols' out.

"Damn these things are heavy." Falco muttered, keeping his arm up.

"Stop whining about this, Falco. You said that five times already. Besides, the one I'm holding doesn;t feel as heavy as I thought since I carried something heavier like that other gun I used." Fox said.

"Wha- is that a printer?" He pointed nearby as they saw the machine they need.

"Good eye, Falco." Fox smiled as he and the other three ran to it. But they also found something else good. There were three sets of thick armor near the machine. The armor was black, gray and bulky, able to fit the three they look like old Japanese samurai armor.

"Our luck can't get any better than this." Krystal smiled in relief.

"But will they fit us?" Falco asked.

"One way to find out." Fox approached the armor as he examined one of them. At a point, the back opened up for him to enter. He grew surprised but decided to step in, slowly entering from the back as it closed down. Fox moved a bit to get a good feeling of the suit.

"How does it feel Fox?" Krystal asked her leader.

Fox gave a few more demonstrations before grinning. "Heh, not bad, I can get used to this."

"Yea but how do we fl-shit our arwings." Falco said to the others. Knowing they were the only flying machines that function, they grabbed the printers

"We'll get them when the ship from the others get out of the station we can just move back to the hanger and cut our way back." Fox said to Falco. He grew a little uncertain, but nodded. At that, the three were heading back to the area where the others are. Fox pulled out his com and spoke.

"This is Fox. The printers have been secured." He spoke until the wolf Giant replied.

"We got the power plant." the wolf giant said over the radio. "Bro, how you holding up?"

"A little busy right now!" The dragon giant replied as they heard blasts, screeches, and explosions.

"Do you want me to get you?"

"No, I can still hold them off! Get the Power plant and Printers to the ship! Hurry!"

"Right and bro give them the Dark Realm."

"You know it." The connection ended as they all regrouped and headed back down to the area. They got to the ship that was ready to go but needed the parts for it.

"Alright everyone get on the ships and I need ex-military on the bridge now!" every single civilian moved into the ship of course women and cubs first then men, it wasn't the best looking ship but it did it's job ten minutes later everyone was in the ship as the ex-military and Star Fox moved to the center of the ship.

"Wait this is the bridge?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Aye lad, it would be a massive weak spot if your bridge of your ship is exposed to the enemy." a blonde Labrador said with a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh, I see." Fox nodded.

"Is everyone here?" Krystal asked.

"My brother is still out there." The giant connected to com again. "Brother, the ship is ready. Get over here."

(With the Dragon Giant)

Hearing the call that everyone was ready, the being in the suit smiled, before pulling out a device.

"Hate to leave you all hanging, but I gotta fly." He threw the device into the ground as thick crimson smoke exploded in the section, causing the Xenoreapers to screech. Taking the chance, the dragon used his wings and flew out of the room at high speeds. Running like a bat out the Dark Realm throw the halls and jumping down the elevator shaft and saw the ship starting to take off.

He ran quickly as it hovered up high into the air until he saw his brother. "Brother! Jump!" Using his muscle, the dragon jumped high into the air as he grabbed his brother's hand. He dangled in the open air of the ship until the wolf giant pulled him up and on the ship. Then they entered the ship and saw the ex-military soldiers, on the control.

"Deaminated the explosives."

"Roger sir." One of the furries nodded as he pressed a few buttons.

"Wait! Our Arwings are still in the station!" Falco pointed out.

"The explosion will destroy the lower parts below us, your arwings are fine." The wolf giant replied. As soon as the ship left the bottom section of the station, the explosives detonated, creating a MASSIVE explosion that took out the lower part of the station where the hive once stood with the Xenoreapers. Cheers were heard throughout the ship as they FINALLY got out of that station. As the ship moved throw the open of space they moved to the top half of the ship was ugly it was a mix of a lot of first generation space warship with a lot of ball turrets around it as long as anti-ship weapons around it had a lot of pieces strapped onto it as if it was being held together by the remains of any parts that were left behind. it still had the neo-gothic style on it and it was about twenty kilometers long and four kilometers wide and a half a kilometer in height.

They were all relieved, happy, and overjoyed.

"Sir they should get their fighters and dock on that ship." A Furry said.

"Good idea." The wolf replied as they headed close to a hanger and got on a few spacesuits opened the hatch. "Team Star Fox, grab your Arwings and board them on the Hanger in this ship." They nodded and jumped out, running to their Arwings. As they approached, the domes opened as they got into their proper Arwings.

"Booting up." Fox spoke as he activated his Arwing. The light was green for them as they powered up and flew out of the station and into the hangers of their allies new ship. The Cornerian Carrier, the new Great foxship flew into the new large ship as well and docked.

They landed their arwings as the carrier landed next to them. They all got out and look and saw the two giants along in the hanger.

"You four have done very well. None of this wouldn't have been possible without your help. You have our thanks." The dragon giant spoke in a thankful tone.

"Thanks."

"Brother, do you think they should know what we look like?" The giant wolf asked.

"Yes, I think they deserve to know." the other nodded. The team heard a hissing from their armor as the two exited the armor.

The first was a furry blonde wolf, adorable, with shy like eyes, blonde fur with somewhat spiky hair, wearing a gas mask around his neck with a long trench coat on that wear cargo trousers and is 177.8 centimeters (Five feet ten inches) tall.

The second was unlike anything Fox or the others have ever seen. It was a male creature with skin showing but had raven black spiky hair, blue and red eyes, wearing a black jacket, pants and red shirt on and his height is 190.5 centimeters (six feet three inches) tall.

"T-t-thank you." The blonde wolf spoke in a shy like tone.

Krystal couldn't help but blush and giggle. He sounded so sweet and cute to her.

"Yea thanks for saving us." The creature thanked in a strong, caring but late aged teenager tone.

"Your welcome." Fox nodded.

"..Wolfy?!" said a thick Russian accent from the shadows. Looking at the source, they saw a cute and hot looking female hybrid of a cheetah and bunny, pink fur with huge hips and the biggest breasts and rear the team has ever seen, she also tall for a female about 198.12 centimeters (six feet and five inches) tall.

"...yes?" the blonde asked.

"...WOLFY!" The hybrid tackled him into a tight hug and nuzzled him.

The creature only chuckled at the mere sight. "Looks like someone missed you, bro."

"Ah yea..How's are you doing Pink." The blonde asked as the two tails coil around each other.

"Good. I missed you." She smiled as she kissed him sweetly. He blushes like crazy and hid in her shoulder.

The creature chuckled. "Things never change with you two."

"Donny!" His eyes widened before he chuckled a bit.

"Should have seen this co-WHOA!" A purple blur tackled him into a hug. The girl looked like Pink, but was purple in color with the body structure and size as her pink friend. "Hey, Purple, How you doing?"

"GOOD AND NOW GREAT TO SEE YOU!" She chirped loudly and happily.

The boy chuckled again, stroking her hair. "Good seeing you too." He kissed her lips gently.

"Um..who are you two?" Fox asked. The four looked at the team as the boys chuckled a bit.

"Guys, these two lovely ladies are Pink and Purple. They're sisters and our girlfriends." The blonde wolf explained.

"Wolfy, wolfy wolfy." The Pink one held the blonde in a hug moving from side to side. Fox and the others chuckled, finding this really cute.

"Thanks now let go get back in our armor and head to the bride." The two got in their armor and headed to the bridge.

"Men fire at the station with grasers."

Thanks to the modern 'laser' tech in the ship they aim their repurpose Iowa-class,Yamato-class and Bismarck class aim their 16"/50 caliber Mark 7 guns along with 38 cm SK C/34 naval guns and 40 cm/45 Type 94 naval guns along with Cannone da 381/50 Ansaldo M1934 naval guns fired their grasers that station was crimson in color thanks to the focusing crystals at the station at light speed eating out huge holes of the station.

"HOLY SHIT!" The team gawked at what they were seeing around them.

"Grasers never fail." The wolf gave a small chuckle.

"Grasers?" Fox asked.

"You know the about wavelength?"

Fox and the others nodded.

"Gamma rays have the shortest space of wavelength so they do the most damage and the color are the focuses crystals..we tried everything but Crimson somehow works while other colors don't" He explained about the Grasers and their power.

"I see...that's an interesting concept." The leader replied about them.

"Yes now, would you like to know more about the Xenoreapers or my kind?"

"We would like to know your names." Krystal spoke up.

"..my code name is Seventy-four and my brother name is Daniel." The wolf mentioned to himself and his brother.

"So your brother...what kind of creature is he?" Falco asked next. Seventy-four glare at Falco.

"He's a human….the last of his kind." He answered.

"You're part of a dying race?" Slippy asked in surprise at the human in the suit.

"Yes. I am. The only one of my kind that remains in these times." Daniel answered with a nod.

"You're still cool bro." Seventy-four patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, bro." The boy nodded in thanks. "Now, I think your four deserve some well-earned rest after battling those salvage aliens...I think we all need one."

"But we want to know about you and these aliens," Krystal asked with a cute smile. Daniel couldn't help but blush at her smile. It was so adorable.

"Well...how can I say no to that cute smile?" He chuckled.

"Let go somewhere private." The other spoke. They took Fox and the group through the ship and into a large room as the brothers got out of their armor and they sat in chairs.

"Wolfy?" Pink spoke to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Pink?"

"I want a hug." He smiled before embracing her sweetly.

"Ok, we'll tell you guys what we know and about myself as a human." Daniel spoke to the group. "Well, i'm from the homeworld of Terra a nice planet where humans existed. We're technically like the furries, but with less advanced weapons and knew little about space travel. The reason to why I'm the last.. is not because they died out long ago...I'm from the past when they existed."

"I'm sorry." Fox apologized.

"It's ok. I wasn't living in a happy life in the past anyway. When I came to my brother's time, my life went a full on eighty and I lived happily with him." Daniel smiled. Seventy-four then let's go off Pink as their tails play around with each other and coil around each other as they held paws.

"Y-yea he's aw-awesome." Seventy-four smiled a bit.

Krystal giggled. "You two are very close, even for one of a different species."

"Thanks, so would you like to know more about our kind?" Pink as the others.

"Seventy-four mentioned that cubs are born to become soldiers...is that even legal where you're from?" Fox asked.

"Yes, you see after The Fall and the Great space war everyone had to be trained as soldiers from a young age." Pink said to them.

"Nice so what about your government's?" Slippy asked.

"Our governments are VERY nationalism, we hold on to our past history and but we see Warsaw as a Holy place." Pink said to the team.

"Wow. Your world sounds very cool, peaceful, but yet ready for anything." Slippy said.

"Thanks now you guys got something on your mind?" Pink asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Fox questioned.

"I can read your minds." They all grew shocked that she can read what they know, and since they only knew Krystal had this ability.

"W-why are you reading our thoughts?" Fox asked with a blush of embarrassment

"Because it's funny and you will unlock it in time."

"Ok...well...how is it your people have...well, big assets in your bodies?"

"Aniu made us that way when she bought life into the universe and when the first walk on our home world."

"I will say that the women are really attractive, especially when Krystal changed with the nanobots." Fox blush when he said that out loud and covered his mouth.

"That's sweet of you to say, Fox….so is Krystal your girlfriend or something?" Daniel gave a known grin.

Suddenly Fox fell on the floor unconscious.

"Ppptt. I think I broke him." Daniel chuckled.

"He gets up in a few seconds thanks to his nanobots." Seventy-four said the rest.

"*GAPS!* What happen?" The leader of the tem asked when he got up.

"You fainted because I ask if Krystal is your girlfriend." Daniel replied.

Fox flushed greatly before he gave his answer. "Um..y-yes."

Krystal blushed heavily at his answer, feeling her heart racing faster and faster, before she smiled happily and tackled Fox into a hug, and out of the bloom, locked lips with him.

"MMFF!" Fox's face turned solid red by her sudden kiss, but her lips feeling so soft and pleasant, he couldn't help but relax. His eyes closed and kissed her back holding her close to him.

"Ah...young love." Daniel chuckled.

"You LOOK younger then them." Seventy-four chucked.

"I know."

The two broke the kiss before smiling and hugging each other and sat down.

"So can you tell us about Aniu and the Xenoreapers?"

"Ah the Goddess well ok she created the universe and us along with it,she is the leader of the Light Realm..it a place you go when you are die and if you're a good person in life..we go to our churches and pray to her and we have our Holy days a few times a year plus we have our holy book called The Fall on how she fought back of against the Dark Ones and their master along with the stories of the survivors of The Fall." Pink said to the Team.

"Wow, that's some story." Slippy mentioned in surprise.

"Yup now the..Xenoreapers they are an alien race from another dimension that some dickhead touch a button and let them throw they..Evolved that Heretical thing they do with their bodies they have a built in laser defends on their soldiers that despite anything that is smaller than ten millimeters and their armor is almost heat profove but the bigger their soldiers the more skilled they are..their was one time their was a Xenoreaper about twenty meters tall he was VERY hard to kill, their laser defense system can overload but you need a fuckton of rounds going at it,it also destroys plasma weapons by destery the medical field of the bolt...they also get faster and stronger the more they life, they make scores that bury deep in a planet's crust or a in a ship, and the best way to kill them is to take off their limbs or blow up the body and let you tell you having a Xenoreaper slicing it's claws at you without a head is really scary if they can wait long enough they can grow back their limbs or even ninety percent of their body if the some of their organs are still working." Daniel said about the explanation of these aliens.

"And you guys had to deal with them all the time?" Fox asked in shock.

"We're at war with them, and no matter what, it will continue until one side gives up, but we're not giving up without a fight." The boy stated.

"Plus they have the ability to control the bodies of the dead."

"That's scary." Slippy shuddered.

"Yeah, let's be lucky you four have lived against them this time." Daniel nodded.

"Oh want to know something cool?" Seventy four spoke up.

"Sure." Fox nodded in reply.

"What do you think the size of our light corvette are."

"Uh...a few hundred meters?" Slippy guessed.

"Forty kilometers for our light corvette."

"Are you serious!?" The frog gawked in shock.

"It's true." Daniel chuckled.

"And they have about twenty meters of armor and have boarded side grasers that can turn into railguns along with our turrets and a few spinal coilguns and the smallest Anti 'fighter' guns are eighty centimeters while our biggest are ten meters wide, we mostly have a A.I controlling the ship trust me it's really interesting that they fight at speed close to the speed of light." Seventy four mentioned.

"Amazing…" Fox and his team were blown away to the story and information of how high teched they are in machinery.

"Plus we use missiles, a missile pod can fit about a hundred missiles some are small about ten meters that are form point defense like out grasers while some have graser tip warheads while others are up to hundred meters long and carry twenty fighty teratons bombs in for the warhead and they move at ninety nine percent the speed of light. One fun fact the bigger the bores are for our grasers the more damage it does and the longer barrel make it so it doesn't spread out untill feather in space and our knife fighting range is about a hundred and fifty million kilometres."

"Geeze, if we had something like that, then Ardross would have lost in the blink of an eye." Falco spoke up.

"Yea so Fox if you don't mind me asking would you and the others like to see our church we have one on the ship." Daniel asked the others.

"Sure, I think we'd be interested to see more about Aniu." Fox smiled. The brothers and their girls guided them through the ship and into a large room which was all white, a MASSIVE statue of Aniu herself. There were crosses with bells ringing and glinting around them. Furries in the room were wearing white and holy clothing and robes, bowing and chanting in Gregorian Chants to the crosses or the statue. They wear crosses that had a lot of white mist coming off of them and hand their paws in bother pointing to the heavens.

"Wow...it's so...peaceful." Fox muttered in awe.

"Thank you." The three got put their paws together and started to pray to Aniu. Fox and his team were still new to this whole scenario, but they should give their respects to this Goddess. They kneeled, put their paws together and prayed to her as well. Silence fell as the group gave their respect and prayers to the Goddess of Light. As soon as they finished their prayers, they got up and wandered the area for the moment.

"Are these the the people that saved us?" a female goat come up with a white rope with gold all over it with a cross on her head with a long golden staff.

"Yes, these four are the reason we all live today." Seventy four nodded to her, gesturing to the team.

"Thank you for saving us and my Aniu thank your blessed soul now my name is high priestess Maria"

"It's a pleasure Maria, and we were more than happy to help out." Fox smiled at the high priests.

"Thank you now where are your crosses?"

"Well, we're new to Aniu, so we don't have one."

"Are you heathens? Heretics? Infededs?" she said as she got louder with every word she spook

"Here we go…" Daniel thought with a face palm.

"Uh...well, we wouldn't say that. We're not from your world, so it makes sense that we didn't know about her." The fox leader replied. Maria then look at them with a glare.

"But you must be from the other ten galaxies we have under our control?" Daniel said to the team

"Sorry, but we don't understand and know about any of this." Fox applause

"Did she say ten galaxies?" Krystal asked to the boys.

"Yes, and it's a long story." Daniel nodded.

"Maybe later but we MUST get you bathtized first we must cure you of sin."

"Sin? What are you all talking about? What sin have done?" Fox asked, feeling startled about this.

"Your souls have sin some more then others but I can see it." Maria answered.

"Listen I don't know what you're saying, Maria, but me nor my team have done any of this sin you speak of." Fox said.

Marina snap her fingers and everyone where outside of their bodies like ghost lye fingers.

"That the heck is this!?" Falco gasped in shock as the team stood back to back at this new phenomenon.

"Look at your bodies." They looked at them and saw blackness around them.

"Gah! What did you do!?" Fox snapped in shock and slight anger.

"What is around your bodies are your souls."

"What!?"

"Your souls are full of utter and dark sin. You must be cured of it now." Marina explained.

"That's not true! We're not corrupted by anything that is evil!" Krystal snapped.

Glaring at her, Marina snapped her fingers again until two priests grabbed her from behind and dragged her to a pond of water nearby.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" the Vixen cried, thrashing.

"Krystal!" Fox tried to get to her, but was blocked by other priests. "Get out of my way!" Seventy-four then grab him and force him on the ground and let him watch Krystal being dragged to the pond.

"Stop that!" Falco and Slippy ran to him but two Priests pinned them down as well.

"Bro, don't force this upon them. They need to take this slow." Daniel spoke up to his brother.

"..Are you losing faith brother?"

"Never, but what you're all doing is causing panic to them."

"And if we don't do anything Dark Ones will find their sinful souls and take over them."

"Then take this gently to them instead of scaring the crap out of them!"

"High priestess?"

She only shook her head as she snapped her fingers as well, two large priests grabbed Daniel and pulled him back.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Let go!" Daniel demanded, pulling away from them as he tried.

"Into the pond and keep him under there for a long time. Make his sins wash away." Marine spoke.

"What!? I'm not a heretic!" He snapped but was ignored and dragged to the water. Upon in, Krystal was still struggling.

"Let me go! I'm not-" She was silenced when they shoved her body and face into the depths, bubbles of air blowing up.

"Krystal!" Fox cries as he thrashed. "Let her go! She'll drown!"

"She'll be fine, relax." Seventy four stated firmly.

Daniel reached the water until they dove him into the water as he thrashed in the purified water. A few seconds of thrashing, the bubbles from where krystal was stopped as her side of the water grew stiff.

"NO! KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled in concern that she drowned. The priests pulled her out of the water and placed her down on the ground. Her eyes shot open as she cough, upchucking the water that was in her lungs.

Fox was relieved she was ok, until he and his friends were dragged to the water. "You're all next."

"Stop this! This isn-" Fox didn't finish when he and his team were dunked in the water next.

"deam vult esse" (Goddess wills it) Maria chanted until they stopped in the water and were pulled out. The priestess emerged them and place them on the ground, before they awoken, coughing up water from their lungs.

"Fox!" krystal crawled to him when he finally breathed and the two embraced.

"Are you ok, Krystal?" He asked in concern, gripping her tightly. she open her eyes and they were in a mix of her normal other eyes and a white shade her body felt lighter and she felt..so alive like she was in a dream before the pond.

"I'm ok...but I feel...more alive." She replied.

"Hey...me too." Slippy agreed,

"Hehe, same with me." Falco grinned.

"You have been purified and now live under Aniu protection." Seventy four spoke.

"I see...but you could have at least token this approach on us better than shoving us into the water." Fox stated as he helped Krystal up.

"We don't want a Dark One making you it's puppet do we?"

"Even still…" A moment later, the thrashing in daniels part calmed as the two pulled him out and pushed him into the ground, before he awoken and coughed violently, getting the water out of his throat and lungs.

"Your sins are no more Daniel." Seventy four said to him.

"My SINS were already taken away years ago!" Daniel snapped angrily. "You made me drown in there for no reason from a simple understanding!"

"Um..safe than sorry?"

"So you thought I would be corrupted!? You thought I lost faith in Aniu and your people's faith!?"

"D-Daniel?"

The raven haired boy looked down, slowly calming down a bit, but clenching his fists, until turning and leaving the room.

"He hates me now." The blonde wolf said sadly, feeling tears brimming.

"No, he doesn't hate you. He's just upset for what happened." Fox explained.

"Oh ok...Pink?"

"Yes?" Pink asked as she approached him. He then boop her nose playfully. She giggled and booped his nose.

"So what now?" Krystal asked, draining her hair of any water left.

"Well…" Seventy four started.

(With Daniel)

The young man tore off his soaked clothes as he grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"Can;t believe he thought I lost faith...thinking I had sin and being a damn heretic…" He growled to himself.

"Donny?" A familiar female voice spoke behind him.

"Not now, Sugar." he said, not looking at her. He then felt lips on his. As much as he loved feeling her lips, he gently pushed her back.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood right now." He put a robe on and walked to his bed.

"Do you want a massage?" The pink dragon offered.

"...*Sigh*...fine...I just need to get my mind off of my anger." He laid down while resting his head on the pillows. She then started massaging his shoulders, slowly relaxing him. "...thank you Sugar."

"Anything for you cutie.~~~~~"

"No seduction please. I have enough stress on me as it is." he spoke calmly.

"Ok Donny." she then massage a part of his back was VERY sensitive.

"Ahhh...right there, Sugar." He breathed happily, with a small smile.

"Your welcome Donny and if you need anything i'm here."

"Thanks." he smiled a bit. He then hear his door open. He looked to see his brother with a solen and saddened look. "...Sugar, leave us please." She nodded and left the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"..." Seventy-four look down as he had his tail in between his legs.

"...I'm sorry for yelling Bro...I was upset that you didn't listen to me and thought I lost faith in you, your people and Aniu." Daniel spoke softly.

"..." Daniel's little brother still said nothing.

"If you believe I hate you, I don;t. I still have anger issues to work out, and making you cry and hurting you is something I never want to do...but if you don't want me around anymore...I understand."

"D-do you know how emotional I am?" Seventy four spoke in a feared voice.

"..yes, and I got the best of my anger and took it out on you….I never meant to hurt you bro...no...I….there's more to you than I see as a brother."

"Like what?"

"...seeing you…...as…...my son." Daniel frowned.

"I see you as a father...you know what happen since that last one?"

"I did...I'm so sorry."

"Why is that?"

Daniel bowed his head in shame and regret. "Because I got angry at you and took it out on you...a real father doesn't do such a thing to his son….and I did…."

"Well..want to do a do over dad?" Seventy four asked.

Eyes looked up and a small smile grazed his lips, before opening his arms out to him. "Come here my boy." Seventy-four jump in Daniel arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, my son."

"It's ok Dad I still love you."

He smiled, kissing his head. "I love you too, and I always will."

"Thanks and guest what?"

"What?"

"TICKLE FIGHT!" The blonde tackled him and started tickling the boy, as he laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA! Wanna play like that!?" Daniel flipped him and started tickling him back.

"NO! HAHAHAHA..P..Pink HELP!" the doors opened as Pink came in and saw her lover being tickled by Daniel.

"No one tickle wolfy but me!" She ran over and started to tickle Daniel.

"PTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK OK OK! I SURRENDER! UNCLE UNCLE!" Daniel laughed and laughed with tears falling from his eyes. They all stop tickling each other. They took a breather for a bit until the two hugged.

"*Sigh* Todays been an interesting one, slightly stressful when you had to deal with so many Xenoreapers at once." Daniel sighed a bit, rubbing his sore shoulder where he got struck by one of their tails.

"Yea oh Daniel can i ask you something?" Seventy four asked him.

"Anything my boy." Seventy-four smiled at that.

"What are we going to do when we get to this planet that they are from?"

"Well, I guess the best thing we can do is probably kick back a bit. Fox and the others seem to have nothing on their minds as of now, and since they dealt with the Aparoids a while back, and since we took care of the Xenoreapers with them. I think we all deserve a nice long vacation."

"And the others on the ship?"

"We'll give the civilians and the soldiers a vacation as well for their services in getting us out of the station. They did help us in their services, but we'll keep them up to date if there's anything wrong. For the cubs, woman and other men, I think we should get a large place for them to live in so they can relax. They been through a lot from the Xenos especially the cubs." The human explained.

Pink slowly move over to Seventy-four and look into his blue eyes.

"Yes Pink?"

"Does my wolfy want a hug?"

"Yes please." She smiled, embracing him lovingly.

"I'm really happy you have someone like her my son. You're very lucky to have a furry that loves you." Daniel smiled, stroking his hair.

"What about me donny?~" They looked over to see Purple with a cute pout.

Daniel chuckled. "I'm happy to have you, Purple. You're the very first furry that loved me when I came to this world. Come here." He held his arm out to her. She tackle him in a hug and purred into his neck. He chuckled, slowly caressing her back and head sweetly. "I'm happy to have all of you as friends, family and loved ones...I only wished my blood parents gave me this kind of happiness."

"We're your family now Daniel." his son said with a smile.

"Thank you my son." The boy gave him a soft kiss on the head. "So what do you guys want to do now? We'll be arriving at the planet in a day or so."

"Well I need to..upgrade stuff." Seventy-four said to Daniel with a smile on his face.

"Alright then. I'll stay here in my room and get some rest. My body needs it after dealing with those Alien bastards." Daniel chuckled.

"Ok good luck." Seventy four walked out with Pink following him, while Purple stayed with her lover.

Sighing, Daniel laid against the pillows. "What a day this has been."

"Donny?" His purple lover asked him.

"Yes my love?" her tail move up and started to tickle his nose.

"Ptt, hehehe hahahaha. Purple cut it out." Daniel chuckled a bit, pushing her tail back. She did so then hug him. "Thanks, Purple….*Sigh*, when I started in High school, not many females took a liking to me, but...you did. I'm happy you're my first girlfriend, and because of you, my son and your sister, the furries see me as an equal...I can't thank you guys enough for it all."

"Any time for you cutie." She spoke softly. Smiling, Daniel gave her a soft but loving kiss. Both moaned softly, brushing their lips against each other slowly, before they opened their mouths, deepening the kiss, their tongues locked in a dance, tasting each other, swapping spit, and holding each other close. She then let go.

"Now let get some rest."

"Sure." She cuddled him, pressing her body close to him, as the human rested against her chest, both slowly falling asleep into bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

(Before we start I was if any of you can please leave a review on what you think and tell me on what to improve or what you want me to talk about more and I hope you have a great read ^^ PS I'm VERY sorry about not updating for two weeks and a half weeks I had some personal stuff going on and thinks for super121234 and sonic3461 for their OC and thanks for sonic3461 and super121234 for helping me with this and the two songs are Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition and The Caissons Go Rolling Along circa 1942 US Office of Emergency Management World War II. They are NOT own by me but they are Great songs) (PS just fix some mistakes)

 **(A few hours later)**

Team star fox where relaxing until Seventy-four came in with his armor on.

"Hello." Seventy-four said as he comes in the door. Team Star Fox saw him and stand up.

"What's up?" Fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let go get some food." They exit the make shift room and walk around the ship as other's works on machines and..talking to them. They walk along and saw people with working on artillery as one sing a song with white stars on their uniforms/helmets and olive green for the main color of their clothes.

"Over hill, over dale, As we hit the dusty trail, And the caissons go rolling along. In and out, hear them shout, Counter march and right about, And the caissons go rolling it's hi! hi! hee! In the field artillery, Shout out your numbers loud and strong, For where ever you go, You will always know, That the caissons go rolling the storm in the night, Action left or action right, See the caissons go rolling along. Limber front, limber rear, Prepare to mount your cannoneer And the caissons go rolling it's hi! hi! hee! In the field artillery, Shout out your numbers loud and strong, For where ever you go, You will always know, That the caissons go rolling along. (Keep them rolling) And those Caissons go rolling it's long, long. Battery Halt!" soon another sing the song as it got louder until it ended as another move over with ammo in boxes as they started to sing a song.

"Praise the Lady and pass the ammunition Praise the Lady and pass the ammunition praise the Lady and pass the ammunition and we'll all stay free Praise the Lady and swing into position Can't afford to be a politician Praise the Lady, we're all between perdition and the deep blue sea Yes the sky pilot said it Ya gotta give him credit For a son of a gun of a gunner was he shouting praise the Lady, we're on a mighty mission all aboard, we ain't a-goin 'running' praise the Lady and pass the ammunition And we'll all stay free Praise the Lady (Praise the Lady) and pass the ammunition Praise the Lady (Praise the Lady) and pass the ammunition Praise the Lady (Praise the Lady) and pass the ammunition And we'll all stay free praise the Lady and pass the ammunition Praise the Lady and pass the ammunition praise the Lady and pass the ammunition And we'll all stay free!" they keep on singing tones as they work." they sing the song a few more times until they stop and kept on working.

"What are these guys singing?" Falco said to no one in particular. "But they sure seem to like that."

"I don't know." Fox responded while walking toward one of the soldiers. "There's only one way to know what are they motives. Excuse me, sir. Would you mind explaining the reasons behind why you all sing that?"

"A tone and a nice one at that, by the way, these are the Americans they are one of the groups the people on this ship and I'm also an American and it's fun to sing ones in awhile."

"How many groups are there?"

"Well, we got Polish, Germans, Russians, Canadians, Mexicans, Scottish, Irish, Brits, Hungarians, Japanese, Chinese along with others."

"That's a lot of groups." Slippy said in surprise.

"Yeah so let's get something to eat." They all walk to the mess hall and saw a lot of furries eating at tables some with their nation flag on it others a set of skills like the snipers on table talking about how long of a range they had for a kill, the groups like the Canadians were talking about hookie, type of maple syrup and some sort of queen from another place. Right between the conversation the other side of their table started to insult ( gently and with passion mind you) the rest of the table. From their point of view, it seems only a quarter of them was against it, somewhere cleaning their weapons while other played the right of them was the German table. Happy drinkers and great engineers, these guys were the most if not close to it loud group They wear black trench coats with SS symbol on their coats with swords and other melee weapons on their bodies as well as range weapons like MP7s MG20s (look like an MG7 but fire 20 millimeters rounds) along with gas masks and trench shovels, behind them were the Russians one of the scariest people on the ship and Pink was sitting there with other Russians as she was talking to her sniper. And talking about her Wolfy to the other girls in the Polish had long two wooden frames carrying eagle, ostrich, swan or goose feathers that they got from one of their comrades and had Koncerzs swords on their hips. As the Japanese wear samurai like armor eating and praying as well as others.

"That's quite a lot of different species yet they look somewhat similar."

"Yup now let's get some food." They all sat down as Seventy-four got out of his armor and was dress in a nice suit as he sits down and waits until a few waiters come over, put water, salads and other fruits in trays with bread on the side."

"Is this your food?" Fox asked as he eyed the food.

"Yes, why?" Seventy-four asked as he bit into his food.

"Well, we normally eat color well..good." Falco said to Seventy-four.

"...Go ahead and eat it, it's very good." Seventy-four said as he took another bite of his food.

Star Fox look at the food pick up the forks and took a bit of a salad and bit down onto it as it hit their taste buddies as they face exploded in shock.

"You don't like it?" Seventy-four asked in concerned.

"This..this is GREAT!" Slippy said in disbelief. "The mix of different taste give the food a magnificent consistency. It's incredible to think a simple salad could be this tasty."

"Indeed I rarely ate food that combined that in such a way." Fox added. "I think only people like you could've complicated simplicity itself."

"Thanks. Oh, and we grow our own food in gardens behind our homes and we can sell them for a low price if people want some. It's a win-win situation." Seventy-four said as he drinks some water. Pink then saw her wolfy and walk over with her food and sit next to him as their tails coil around each other as she hugs him.

"Hi Wolfy." she said with a bright smile as wrap her arms around him.

"Hi Pink." Seventy-four said quietly as he hugs her back as his face burn a bright crimson.

 _"That's_ adorable. _"_ Fox said in his mind as he felt Krystal paw hold his paw that was under the table he blush like crazy and tried to high it. _"Fox if you want we can hug later."_ She said telepathically yet still sensually in his mind he nodded his head, as he holds her paw.

 _"Awww...You two are just the cutest thing ever."_ They heard a new voice in their heads and it was Pink voice.

 _"H..How are you?_ " They both stuttered in shock.

 _"I'm telepathic as much as you're a cute girlfriend,"_ Pink said telepathically with a smile.

"Ho..how are you a t-telepath too?" Krystal said in confusion.

"Oh, I unlocked it in my skill tree." Natasha said as she goes off her wolfy and started to eat.

"A 'skill tree' what's that?" they asked in confusion.

"Yes a skill tree basically they are a much faster way to learn stuff like marksmanship or piloting but you need XP for it." Seventy-four said as he started to drink the rest of his water.

"XP what?" Falco asked.

"Experience points is a unit of measurement that quantifies a person's techniques or knowledge in certain categories." Pink explains to Team Star Fox.

"What kind of skills is disposable?" Fox asked taking interest in this whole XP thing.

"Well, there stuff to make you stronger, faster, smarter and make it so you don't feel G-forces anymore but that a high skill it even go to our vehicles." Seventy-four explains to whole Team Star Fox.

"Interesting." They all said in sync

"But you start off with no skills and are level one so you need XP." Seventy-four said to them all.

"Wait why?" Falco said as if he felt in unsuited to be a level one.

"You don't get any special treatment you start off as a level one like everyone else." A German shepherd said from the German table. Falco was mad at this that he started off at a level one but he would work his ass off to get to a higher level.

"So how do vehicle leaving work?" Slippy asked.

"Well the lighter the level you got the tougher and faster and more payloads you can carry and more weapons you can carry." Seventy-four explain.

"Wow, that's so cool." Slippy said in happiness.

"Yeah oh and why don't you talk to your arwings?" Seventy-four said

"Sorry what?" Fox asked almost choking on his water.

"Your arwings..why don't you talk to them?"

"Well, their souls are VERY sad and upset." Seventy-four said in a slightly angry voice.

"What do you mean their soul?" Slippy said. "Last time I checked they were only machines."

"THEY have souls as well as us." Seventy-four continued. "It's easy to miss it but they have as many feelings as we do."

"I..I How?" Fox said in confusion.

"When something or in your case your arwings is created, they are given a soul. That same soul generates a force that allows it to connect to the wielder or, again, in his case a pilot. These sort of bound allow better fighting performance as the machine as a faster reaction time than the pilot can ever have. For example, when a machine is created in an industry we call Niedrig creation as in it did not receive any sound since no customization has been applied to it. Once a soldier receives is a weapon he can change it to his will. This is called Oberteil creation. If he takes his time to add touches like, paint, insignia or name it the object receives a soul. But there's a difference a simple pistol and a jet. A pistol cannot possess as much soul as your arwing. It as knowing many time in history that armor tracked breakthrough vehicles crews gave names, color, and personality to their machine. When you stop right in front of a hole, when you push that engine just a little more or when you need that shot to count you often talk to the soul of the machine. Even when you upgrade parts you let the machine accustom to the newly installed parts this can take some time for the sound to disconnect from the old part and into the new. In some cases, the part of the soul inside that old engine or canon stays in the old part because you never had the courage to separate from it. Unfortunately, a machine cannot be repaired or upgrade further. The crew will do a ceremonial funeral for the souls to disappear for ever from the machine or to transfer to the new machine. Even the opposite it has done too. When someone dies you buried a piece of the vehicle with him. All of this led to a simple fact: machines possess souls as long as you give it one." Seventy-four said.

"Wow, you sure did your homework." Pink said jokingly.

"As an engineer and a mega yes I need to know this stuff."

"Maga?" Krystal asked in confusion.

"We use magic." A Canadian said female from the voice. The group look over and saw a dragon female with a large chest and working on some tech. "Maga is the term used to describe someone with a certain level of magic. Here we can combine magic with tech. Contrary to most of the people believe, magic uses a low amount of physical stamina. In order to use magic for a long time, you have to train your mind or you'll lose concentration and the spell could backfire. At first, the spell does more fear than damage but as time go on and you train more the spell do actual damage. Multiple types of magic exist such as Fire, water, earth, air, necromancer, or even electricity do the last one are rarer." She said still working on the tech with one claw.

"Wow, that's interesting." Krystal said in awe.

"Who do we know their no-" Falco then saw a paw around him on fire. As it burns off his feathers and burns his skin a little before the claw was released from his neck, he wondered who it was until he was dragon move back to her seat.

"What the!" Falco coughed before he started to breath normal again.

"Sorry about that but you're kind of thick headed from what you think of our magic."

"See?" The dragon said. "It's easier to show it. By the way, I'm Turquoise and you?"

"F-Falco and you DIDN'T have to do that!"

"Sometimes it's just simpler with some of you thick skull guy." Turquoise said as her tail touched Falco's forehead.

"WHY I-!" Falco put his fist on the table.

"Why not?" She said after getting her head closer to his before she boop his head. "It's so funny to see people mad. I could do it all day. Unfortunately, I got other things to do. What a shame." She walks off to work on her weapons. Before she looks at Slippy And nudges her head. "Hey, little dude wants to help me with some of my tech?"

"I um.." Slippy was scared well she made Falco mad but that was VERY easy to do.

"Come on little bro I won't bite or at least not now. Plus I don't think you thick headed like that your friend is here." She walked away toward the last place he was seated. Slippy got up from his place and followed the turquoise dragon to her table with a singular interest.

Once the two of them were seated she stated to tweak at the large rifle that was almost as long as the table it was on. The full metal construction gave a feel of sturdiness and style. Going from the end to the front, a large shoulder pad with a turquoise name on it. Good eyes could read AS-E. on the top of the gun was a large sight as long as the breach. Right under was 3 light bulb and under it was the cover where the hole for the bullet to come out after firing. The very large mag loaded in it lead to think this rifle was fitted to fire large bullets, an expert eye would tell you this would be in between 20 and 30 millimeters. Continuing further was the canon. It was at least 85 cm long, maybe more. And finally at the end of the barrel was the muzzle break, in the shape of a backward facing arrow.

"What is this?" Slippy asked in awe.

"He." She said. "He's just Antoine de Saint-Exupery or AS-E for short. He's the rifle I use as a weapon."

"Cool" Slippy said in awe as he looks over the weapon

"Would you like to see more? I got tons of things in my part of the hangar." She said as she put her weapon on her back.

"Sure." The two got up and she took his hand to guide him to the exit and into the hangar.

 **(Back with the other)**

"So how do we open these 'skill trees'?" Fox asked as he ate some more.

"Just think about it." Seventy-four said as his and Pink tail coil around each other tighter.

Fox and the other's of his team did so and saw a HUGE tree like thing made of lines and squares. On top was a single square that branched up in 4 and so on for about 6 times. Each square represents a type of weapon melee or was also a part for vehicles such as arwings. It showed up as a hologram in front of them.

"Wow, that's amazing." Fox said in awe.

"Yup now you will have to learn it but it will be hard for you all." Seventy-four said to Team Star Fox they saw one that was for piloting and resistance. They look at it and the first one said.

Make it so where the pilot has a 0.5 percent immune to G-forces.

"Wow." They said in surprise then pick on it and said yes and felt slight pain from it as but it soon calms down.

"Wow, that was cool." They said as they felt full of energy.

"Yeah and that was a free be everyone gets it now you need to get more XP." Pink said as she hugged her wolfy again.

"How do we get more XP?" Krystal asked.

"Well if you ever played an RPG you would know it. You have to train, do missions, kill an enemy and do quests." Seventy-four said as he let go of Pink hug. "Plus you can hide some parts of your emotions trust me it helps me with my shyness but it hurts when you don't hide that or any emotion for that matter."

 **(With Slippy)**

"Here we are. My little workplace." Turquoise said after opening the door that lead to the hangar number 47. "This is where I store most of the things I got. On the right, you got the general assembly and weaponry crafting machines on the left you got all the customize weapon I did during my time here. And on the far wall where the door to space is, the heavy machinery and assemble vehicles area. a detailed door maybe?" She said as she put AS-e onto a rack.

"S-sure." Slippy said with a stutter

"Are you ok little dude?" She asked him as she ran her tail under his chin. "You seem to disturb for some reasons care to explain?"

"I-it's just the massive thing in the back. It's at least as big as 4 arwings." He walked up to the vehicle at the back.

"That's old Betsie. She's a model based on the King Tiger, an old German heavy tank. I had to make some modification on the original; blueprints to let me fit inside. The original was made for male only and with my body, the hatch is too small. Unfortunately, she's HS for the moment. I strip the engine out for more customization and the turret is on the left to install the gun.

"Wow cool."

"You tell me. I like to do these sort of thing for fun when I'm not reading.

"W-would you like some help?" Slippy said with a stutter.

"You think you could help with it? Do you at least know how half of she works?"

"I can learn from you."

"If you are that eager to work on her that I won't refuse it." Turquoise grabbed a tool box on a metal table then went to work on the tank with Slippy.

 **(Back with Fox)**

Fox was walking along with his team as they followed Seventy-four and Pink as she holds his arm close to her.

"Wolfy, Wolfy, Wolfy." She sings in a cute tone. As she hugs her wolfy arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder. "You are one special lover."

"Pink you're funny you know?." Seventy-four chucked.

"I'll take that as a compliment so thanks, wolfy and did I told you I love you." she kisses his cheek

"Maybe one time or two"

"You sly little Wolfy." Their tails coiled around each other again and were in a tight grip. Until they stop and at a door that said 'Firing range' in bright red letters.

"Fox wants to try some of our weapons?" Seventy-four asked as he waits by the door, Fox look at Seventy-four a nodded. Then the doors open and as they all heard huge boom like sounds as well as cracks from weapons. They saw bullet casings flying out of the guns as lasers fired invisible beams of light their targets.

"IT'S LOUD IN HERE." Falco said from the deafening load.

"Just think of lowering the sound you're nanobots will help." Seventy-four said as Team Star Fox thought of it and the noise became a low sound.

"W-wow that's cool." Krystal said in surprise.

"You're welcome and now let's go to the guns. So you get the different type of weapons to respond to each and every of your taste. I think you should start with the pistol since it's the one that has the least recoil. But if you feel ready to take on the bigger things you have a submachine gun that is basically automatic pistol. These little fellow are perfect for killing a lot of things and move around at the same time. One of the favorite around his the MP5-H a new version of the famous MP5K. But watch out, the things get theses bullets out really quickly and when I say quickly it's very quick. If you feel like you want more power you can go for an assault rifle. These puppies are like the better badder and crazier version of SMG. You shout slightly bigger bullets but slightly slower. They're great for mid range engagement. After a while of using them, you can mount plenty of accessories on it. The most popular currently are the people who prefer the phrase that says: The bigger the better. We got autocannon, the heavier version of an assault rifle but that shouts shell instead of bullets. The only problem with these is the fact that you aren't gonna touch something that often but when you do it's gonna hurt a lot. And theses things are quite big so moving around isn't recommended. The model we usually use is the MG 108. If you are lazy and hate to use a sight, we have shotguns. They are guns that shot dozens of little balls with each shot. They have a low rate of fire and limited range but do a lot of damage in close combat. The weapon mostly use is the Saiga 12. For the perfection maniacs, we have a wide variety of canon. Our top most precise sniper is a modified version of the 8,8cm Kwk 43/71. This one shot big shell for big results but he always scores a 10/9. Only a handful can use it, like the dragon that stole your frog friend from you.

"She didn't steal my friend." Fox said in defense

"Turquoise did take him away though." Pink added.

"Well, I bet he's having fun look at our tech." Seventy-four said

"And maybe more." she said with a bright smile as she winked

"PINK!" Seventy-four nearly fell on his butt,

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No just no."

"Will you punish me for that?"

"Punish?" Fox asked.

"He likes to spank me want I'm a bad girl."

"PINK!" Seventy-four yelled in shock and in embossment

"Alright alright." She said then brought her mouth next to Seventy-four left ear and lustfully said. "I still want that punishment though~." she said in a sexy voice that turns him on a little

 _"STOP PLEASE PINK PLEASE! And yes I will but later."_ he said in mind link

 _"I knew you would say can't refuse my request. My little Wolfy." she said in mind link_

 _"The LAST thing I need is a boner now just wait until we are alone please for your wolfy."_ he said defenses

 _"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took care of your 'needs' right here and now.~~~"_ she said in a lustful voice

 _"Pink there are PEOPLE around."_ he said in mind link shock that she would say such a thing.

 _"Don't worry I can make sure we are alone soon enough. Just the two of us and that massive rod of yours.~~~"_ she said in a deeper sexy voice

 _"Pink STOP please or none of your favorite snacks." he said_

 _"Alright but I want compensation for making me wait."_

 _"Oh I'll COVER you.~~~"_ he said promising her in his sexy voice

 _"I'll be waiting.~~~~~"_ She winked at him before looking back to Fox's team.

"...Ooooook so now we try some?" Falco said while he blushes.

"Sure." Seventy-four handed him an AK-12. Falco then went to a part and raise the weapon and fired as an as the target turned to ash by an invertible beam.

"What's that?" Falco asked.

"Laser beam." Seventy-four said to Falco

"Wait if it's a laser why didn't we see it?" Fox asked.

"Because it's on Ultraviolet settings plus lasers go at the speed of light. They don't shot plasma but we do have plasma weapons. They are like the advanced version of yours but I think they are much powerful than yours. if you ever use one you'll immediately see the resemblance in your old weapons. They use the same base for shooting but yours are slightly on the old tech side. We got special weapons for special uses. We also got the rocket launchers and other weapons. Unlike the normal weapon you need a special training to use them as they are very powerful and could kill someone if misused." Seventy-four said to them

"Ah ok." the team nod their heads

"So no exploding stuff for you now." Seventy-four said in a stern tone

"Ok ok." the team said

"Now take your time and try a few out." They all pick up a weapon and tried it out after a few minutes they had a hard time with the recoil and aiming but got a least then ok at aiming. They soon they finish then look back at the two.

"These are cool." Falco said as he put it back on a table.

"Yeah but these things have more kick than the pistols we use at the station." Fox said as he put his and Krystal weapons back on a table

"Now clothes, you need new clothes." Seventy-four asks he and the other walk out of the firing range.

"We don't need new clothes." Fox said as he could

"Only thing this, the woman comes with me. We wouldn't want some sneaky peeking." Pink said to Krystal. She took her away from the group in the women's only area. They entered a fancy looking a part of the ship with golden and silver even woods in nice silky cloth with a red and navy blue checkered like the design. There were also old marble statues of their people in old ancient poses and sitting or standing, their eye like following them as they walked down the long corridor with a wooden.

 **(With the girls)**

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" The blue vixen breathed in awe by the majesty of the design of the room.

"Why thank you, us Furries tend to take pride in our liking of design. People have been renowned for making the design like these." Pink giggled.

"So why did you bring me in here again?" The member of Fox team asked.

"You're going to try on dresses." Pink literally threw dress next the Krystal and a nice pile most as tall as her chest was next to her.

"Try them on." Pink said with a smile.

Krystal on her part was a little stunned to the pile in front of her. Normally she wears her spandex suit on missions, and the old clothing she wore on dinosaur planet. Dresses were not really something she thought of wearing as there were unfit for her style of life. Regardless, she decided to at least give it a try and see what it would be like.

Grabbing the first dress of the pile, she went into the changing room. A moment later, she came out wearing a crimson dress with a few roses on it while wearing white gloves that went up to her arms.

"Hmmm, maybe but try the others on." Pink commented.

Krystal agreed to that. Sure, the dress was beautiful, but it didn't suit her in her own mind. Taking another dress, she got the first and into the next one, this one was a royal gold color and theme. It was weird and a tight fit on her so she took it off and look at another one. It was black and very loose to the point of falling off. Again and again, she kept trying to find the right dress for a while, but none was suiting her.

"Oh, none of them seem to be right, Pink." Krystal sighed.

"Well, we got one more to try." Pink spoke as she held one more to her.

Krystal decided to get it over with and tried it on. When she came out, she was wearing a purple silk dress that was as beautiful as it was light, with the right side cut it to show her right leg, as it hugged her body perfectly to show her curves and figure. She wore white gloves to her arms and an amethyst purple necklace that glittered like a thousand shining stars. She also wore purple gemmed earrings to boot along within half an inch high heels along with a purse that had gold and silver lining through it. The body was made of 100% killing-free leather.

"What is it? It feels weird?" Krystal asked in surprise.

"That's leather we grew it from plants oh wait I forgot here your bra and panties." Pink threw them over the door and it land next to Krystal. Krystal then relieve her under garments were tight, she didn't know why she didn't find that out until now so she took off the dress and took off her underwear and put on her panties on first they felt nice and soft she then look at her bra and saw it was an E-cup.

"Oh, my." Krystal said to herself with a blush and put it on as it felt the same as her panties.

She then comes out with the dress in paw.

"Oh no, you're going to wear that I'm paying for it." Pink said as she looks in her purse.

Krystal was taken back by her generosity. "Y-You don't have to do that."

"Oh yes, I am, now wear it please."

The vixen felt uneasy about this, but she couldn't refuse her kind heart, not to mention how strong she looked, there was no point in arguing. Nodding, they went to the register and Pink paid for her dress and they left the room.

"Thank you Pink, no one has ever given me something like this before." She thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome now follow me." Pink grab Krystal arm and ran to another room

 **(With the guys)**

"Well, look who finally come to see us." Seventy-four said to his brother that was sitting on a bench in the male part of the clothes store.

"If it isn't my brother. Nice to see you." Daniel grinned at his younger brother.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

Daniel shrugged. "Training." He looked out the window of the ship. "After our close call with the Xenoreapers, I don't want to endanger anyone ever again…." He looked down as a frown formed. "Especially since I couldn't save...that cub…"

"Yeah but they are with Aniu now look at us from the Light Realm." Seventy-four said as he pats his brother's shoulder.

"I know, but…" He lightly punched the wall. "I saw that cub in trouble...and I was too afraid to save him...he died in front of my eyes...even his mom cried her heart out for the last few years after his death….I'll never forgive myself for that...because I was too afraid to face those Damn monsters." His teeth gritted in his sadness and anger. His brother hugged him gently.

"You're going to be ok Daniel." The blonde assured.

Daniel sighed. "I know...and that's why I'm upping my training...I'm using the VR to face a hive of those alien scums...but I'm making little progress…" He looked at him with burning eyes. "But my progress takes me to something like hope, a better chance to take back what was ours. I won't stand by and let these Aliens take the lives of your people!" His fist clenched tightly. "I'm going to take back what was ours, and kill every last one of them! For the good of Terra, the fallen Cubs and Soldiers and Aniu! I'll Drive every last one of them out, and as long as I keep trying, I'm not done."

Seventy-four smiled at his brothers burning determination. "Good and Daniel they are your people too."

"Not many see me like that since they still think of me as nothing…" He glared slightly. "But I will gain everyone's acceptance, I'll make them see that I belong here at this time. No matter what they say, I'll never turn my back on you, or your race."

The wolf nodded."Good," he then faced the leader of the Star Fox, "Now Fox I put some suits in a changing room, go try them on." The fox nodded as the wolf took him to the changing room that he acquired for him.

Fox entered the changing room and look over and saw a set of clothes all lined up in perfect rows. They all look like expensive clothes to him, he then saw a few boots and a few hats.

"Wow, they all look like they go up to a thousand lists each." he said to himself in surprise.

"All of these are locally made. They are exceptionally cheap for the built quality. You can choose any you want, I'll pay." Seventy-four said to Fox from the other side of the door. Fox tried them all and he did think to himself he did look very nice in them until he found one he like it was a black suit with a white shirt under it, to go with the top was a pair of trousers that was made of the same material as the haberdasher over his shirt with silver lining through the suit. Stylish leather-like steel toe combat boots that gave the outfit a slick and professional look but combat ready look. As accessories was a navy blue tie that complimented perfectly the rest. As any good person who respect himself he chooses a fitting fedora hat with silver lining along with a leather holster for his blaster fingerless black leather gloves with his team logo on the top part of the gloves and many tiny ones on his tie.

"Wow, this really feels exceptionally great to wear." Fox said as he looks at the suit then he took it off to get back into his normal clothes then he saw something he didn't see before..his boxers look bigger in the front. "Is that my…"

 _"Mhm, it's obviously your penis. What else could it be?"_ Seventy-four said jokingly in mind link.

 _"B-but it looks so different. It's way bigger, it's just… massive."_ Fox thought to himself

"You have to accommodate the new size somehow. Well, to be honest, it's the bigger I've seen but there's potential."

 _"I see. It's quite a 'big' difference From before."_ Fox drop his boxers and fox eyes widened he was..hard but at thirty point forty-eight centimeters (one foot) in size and about fifteen point twenty-four centimeters thick (six inches) and his balls are the sizes of oranges. It was surely an improvement over the package he had before. "How did it became so big? I don't remember feeling anything."

"I might have done something to your nanobots before I gave them to you." Fox heard Seventy-four laugh a bit.

 _"I guess I should thank you for making me_ bigger. _"_ Fox said in mind link.

 _"You're welcome. And before I forget I want to tell you just that you make a lot more cum than before...don't want your girlfriend to be covered in it~"_ Seventy-four said in a husky voice at the end. Fox blush that part.

 _"And wear your new clothes I'll buy them on the way out."_ Fox got dress and head outside with Falco wearing a similar suit but more of his style.

"Hey, Fox look to your right." Seventy-four said as he did Fox heart stop multiplay beats he saw Krystal in a beautiful dress with blue eyeliner and lipstick every time she took a step her. She looked like a princess from old books of fairy tales that kids used to read. Her hair was arranged in a way that makes it flow like a river of her exposed shoulder with a diadem. Going down, her dress showed only a part of her furry breast, making it sexy yet sophisticated. The purple silk covered her body like a second skin that fired her perfectly. Further down was a cut on her right that allowed her leg to move more freely and made each and every of her movements sexier. Her curves were put on display as they stood out with their size, yet behind a mesmerizing curtain that hides just enough. The high heels gave a glamor touch to each of her steps, her right leg sometimes Coming out from under her dress. Her accessories gave a personal touch to her already magnificent body. Her necklace was shining brightly over her furry chest. She had a small purse in her paws on the side of her hips. He then saw her long and slick tail. her old rings were replaced with golden rings with small diamonds on the inside. They gave a glittering shine, even to the point where they can glitter in the darkest of places. Her tail moved from left to right, catching easily the eyes of Fox.

"Wow." Fox in awe as he saw the woman that fell in love again as her beautifulness was beyond words with as she walked up to him.

'Hello Fox." She said with a giggle as his jaw was hanging out.

"Wolfy!" Pink Tackle her boyfriend in a hug as their tails coil around each other.

"Hey you the guys that saved us?" a new voice said a male beaver that was the story owner.

"Hello um if you don't mind me asking how much are these?" Fox asked the beaver.

"A hundred few crystals but you get it on the house for saving us." The beaver said.

"What but sir we-" Fox said before he was interrupted

"Please, it's the least I can do for you saving us all." The beaver said with a smile.

"A real man has to be dress as a man. Let's get you geared up and look like something more classy." Turquoise said, dragging Slippy into the store.

"Noooooo. I don't want toooooo" Slippy cried as he was getting drag into the story.

"Now now. Don't be like that. You should be happy to get a suit." Turquoise gently ordered

"But they would cost so much." Slippy said as they move throw out the story.

"Money is not a problem I know. I'll buy whatever is necessary." Turquoise said in a calm voice

"Please I-Fox?!" Slippy saw Fox and the other.

"Fox who?"She looks up and saw Fox with the others. "Oh my, you all look so nice, you see they look nice now let get you a suit." Turquoise said as she walks to the beaver. "David how the story?" she said to the store owner.

"Good..does he need a suit?" the beaver now know as David

"Yes and quickly. Before he starts running away." they grab him and put him in a changing room with a few suits. A few mines past and slippy came out with a gray suit with a top hat with emerald lining along the suit and the hat. Just like Fox' suit, the pants were matching perfectly with the haberdasher. Unlike him, he got a gold watch and sunglasses.

"Wow, looking good skips." Fox grinned at his friend attire.

Slippy blushed a tad. "This is a little much…"

"No from where we come from male wear suits and female wear Dresses." Pink said before she ran off with her Wolfy dragging him by his arm.

"PINK!" his voice got weaker the further he was from the others.

"Where is she taking him in such a hurry?" Falco asked.

Daniel could only chuckle with an eye roll. "Oh nothing big, just wanting to spend time with my brother. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to continue with my training." With a bow, he left the group.

 **(With Seventy Four)**

The blond was in the bed of his room as he waited for Pink to come out. He grew nervous to what she wanted. He can't afford to be nervous. He will make her happy. Using his Nanobots, his nerves and slight shyness ebbed away a bit, feeling more confident.

"Ok...I'm ready." he said to himself before he heard the bathroom door open and a soothing and sexy voice purring to him.

 **(Lemon Warning: If you don't like lemons go until you see bold)**

"Woooooooffffffllllllyyyyyyy.~~~~~~~" as she comes out of the bathroom just wearing her underwears and lean on the wall next to her. "You got a present for me?"

"Oh yes come here my cute bunny."

"Here I come sweety" She said as she walks out to him swaying her hips and breast left and right. "Well well, I didn't expect to be that kind of present. You naughty little wolf."

"We both know you LOVE to suck me dry.~" He said in a husky voice turning her on more.

"And you love it too."

"That I do now would you?" She undid his trousers and boxers until his penis and balls were out and at full mast at 76.2 centimeters (thirty inches) and his balls the size of water melons.

"Still the same as before as I can see."

"Thanks now could you blow me you know how much I LOVE them."

"Anything for you." She took the long rod in her mouth and started to coat it with her saliva as she ran her tongue around.

"Now that you are ready, suck slowly and go deeper please." She started to take the tip in her mouth. Already she could feel her gag reflexes kick in as the dick got deeper into her.

"Pink your gag reflexes is come up..do you want to stop?" As a response, she took more of his dick in her almost at the end of the seemingly never ending rod.

"I mean y-you're not going to get to the end so I think we should quit." He said with a smirk on his face. Pink nodded despite the massive dick in her throat and started to withdraw it from her mouth until it was standing next to her face.

"You're just too damn long." She said with a tear in her eye that ran on her furry cheeks.

"Hmm what about THIS!" He grabs her head and forces her balls deep. The sudden movement took her by surprise and she coughed trying to push back until she calms down, stopping all movements.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!~~~~~~~~~ Pink you're throat is SO GOOD!" He moans as she moved his ball around in between her soft and furry breast. "Pink suck it like your life depended on it." She did as ordered and sucked on the rod, her walls contracting around the massive intruder.

"Really Pink? I mean SUCK on it." She sucks as much as she could possibly do it to satisfy her mate's needs.

"I- might Cum soon do you want that?" She coiled her tail around his as a yes and continue her work on him.

"Then take it, TAKE IT ALL!" She took as much of his dick as possible until her lips were sealed in his inner thighs. A noticeable bulge in her stomach appears as the dick got deeper in her. "ALL OF IT!" She took his well-rounded ball and put them into her mouth too moving her tongue on them. He moans in bliss as he looks into her eyes.

"Take my CUM!" He started to dump his semen inside her stomach as it rounded up and kept cumming and cumming until 30 minutes. But true to herself she took it all without a single drop to touch the mattress. "How was it Pink."

"Very tasty." She said as she ran her tongue around her lips.

"What else?"

"Why not use my pussy to your heart's content. I'm getting hot down here."

"Aww, I wanted to do your butt."

"But you got to let the cum get destroyed by the nanobot first. After you'll fuck my ass as much as you want."

"Sure now butt time?"

"Alright if you want it that much."

"Please."

"As you want sweety." She turned her body so her massive ass faced him as he rammed his cock in her ass.

"FFFFUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK!" Her ass was spread by the dick now inside of her.

"How does it feel Pink?"

"I-it feels massive and amazing."

"No pain?"

"Only the good pain." He then forces his cock out and rammed it back in balls deep.

"D-damn, that actually hurts." She said while she grips the mattress. He then did it again but harder. "Y-you aren't gonna leave me room to calm down, eh?" He then did the same thing but use all of his force.

"How is that?"

"My ass feel likes it's on fire." she said in pain but he did the same thing twenty more times.

"And now?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for while." he then forces his cock in her fifty more times then hold it balls deep.

"You really like to fuck my ass don't you?"

"Oh yes suck a tight small hole and seeing you in that sat every time I force it back in make me turn on soooooo much." he moans as he rammed her ass again.

"And that's what I like about you." Then rammed his cock deep in her ass and came in her ass.

"I'll never get bored of that feeling."

"Go now for the main part?"

"Anytime." he then rammed his cock in her pussy. "Your dick is sure making me full." she moaned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" he moans as he felt her insides with his penis

"Now rut me like there was no tomorrow, breed me until you can't cum anymore." He rammed his cock in and out of her like crazy beasts, their moans filling the air. Seventy-fours balls slap against her ass as her ass jiggled in bliss. "That's it faster!" He wants faster and faster, harder and harder until he became a blur to Pink who was lost in her own cloud of pleasure.

"What am to you Pink your sexy wolf your long hammer wolfy?"

"Y-you are more than that. You're everything to me but right now you're my breeding wolf." She said as she winked at him. By now Pink"s fur was getting red with each thrust in he made.

"You ok you're fur is getting red?" he slowed down a bit.

"Don't you dare stop until you came."

"And if I do?"

"I'll make damn sure you don't" He then stop deep in her.

Pink flipped the top of them around so she's on top."If you can't do it I'll do it myself." she moved up and down on his shaft, dropping hard on him with her large breast bouncing around. He then grabs her hips and forces her down as his straight for her not to bounce.

"Wolf?!" She said in a cute voice but with a sad tone to it.

"Haha I got you and I'm NOT moving you or me."

"Wolfy put your hands off my hips now. I want to fuck right now and I need it."

"No Pink." he said with a smile that said 'I got you'.

"Come on." She tried to get him hands off her but his grasp was as strong as the jaw of life itself. "Just let me fuck you."

"No, it's fun see you like this."

"What do you mean? You don't like when I'm in control?" She ran her hands over his furry chest sensually in an attempt to change his mind.

"No."

"Y-you don't like me craving for your dick?"

"Oh I do but I want you to BEG for it."

"Please sweety. Just let me at least fuck you until you cum. After you can fuck me until I pass out." He let go of her hips.

"Go ahead but I'm going to make it so you CAN'T walk for a long time Pink."

"As long as I get your cum I'll gladly stay still for a month." She started to move her body back up and down pressing her boobs and arms on Seventy-four chest. "Y-yes, it's soooo good."

"Pink your breasts."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Let me suck them please."

"Drink as much as you need." She raised her nipples in front of his maw. As she sucks on her breasts as milk was shooting in his mouth. "Suck on it more sweet!" He sucks as hard as he could.

"Pink your milk is soooooo good."

"I only give the best to you my dear."

"Got any more things you can give to me?"

"A kiss maybe?" He kisses her on the lips as their tongues coil around each other in a hot french kiss. "His that how my milk taste? I should've done this before."

"Still good..can I have your milk any time?"

"Just ask for it. I got enough for days with those."

"Yea with your S-cup size."

"And with I make milk very fast so I'm sure you'll have proof for each drink."

"Good now do you want my cum?"

"Yes I do."

"TAKE MY CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He shot ropes and ropes of cum deep in her vagina as her stomach exploded in size as they both moan in bliss.

"It's so hot inside. Unload it all in me Wolfy." He grabbed her wide hips as kept cuming and cuming in her until a hour later he stop.

"You look sexy with that round belly." He moan as he lay on the bed panting softly. As Pink lay by him as use her magic to transfer to cum into her stomach.

"That was great as always wolfy." She rested her body against his, running her hands on his muscular chest while purring.

"Thanks Pink and you're great as always to." He kiss her nose.

"Thanks." He then lay on her breasts.

"You don't mind if i snuggle against your' pillows?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Not at all. You don't need to ask. You can just do it anytimes." She kiss his head.

"Ok thanks and you're chest is super soft."

"And it's all yours to have." He snuggle up until she couldn't see his face

"Wolfy?" She asked in consure but his head pop out of the top of her chest.

"Peek A boo." He then put his head back in her chest. She then giggle until he pop his head out and kiss her nose then hide in her chest again.

"You little Wolfy. You're just too damn cute for me to be mad at you." He then pop his head out and look at her before he playfully bark at her. "You like playing with my breast don't you?"

"VERY but I do wish they where bigger sometimes." He said in a slight sad tone.

"Wolfy I'm a S-cup that a LOT bigger than then the standard K-cup. You'll have to work with this for the current time." She said as she slight jiggle them by her movement.

"I'm sorry." He said in a sad tone as his ears flop the his head.

"You already got two big furry boobs full of milk to play with. Why would you need more?"

"Well I find hm the bigger the better…"

"You sly little Wolfy." She said with a sigh. "You can never be satisfied, can you?"

"I can Pink but I would like to..lay on them more."

"So you want bigger 'pillow', is that it?"

"Y..yea." He slyly said looking away with a blush.

"You don't have to be shy about that sweetie. I'll happily let you sleep all day on them."

"Ok oh and you now my balls beg for you."

"Your balls want some of my love?"

"Sure but nothing too much."

"Alright." She pass her paws to his massive balls, moving them around. "I'll go slowly."

"Ok and Pink you can lick them and you're paws tickle."

"With pleasure." She lowered her head and ran her tongue around slowly while her paws were still working.

"Hahahaha that's tickles." He started to laugh a bit.

"You like it when I tickle you there?" She lick along his two balls.

"Hahaha yea hahahaha."

""You're so cute like this." She sniff his ball and moan. "I can never get enough of your smell. It's just so good."

"Then smell as much as you want. They are here for your liking only." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry I will.I could never miss an opportunity to get close and personal with the big fellow. " She buried her nose into his balls taking more of his scent, the more she smell him the more she wanted the moment to never stop. She just needed more and her body was hard to satisfy.

"Does my little bunny need more of my intoxicating smell?" He ran his hand on her head and pet Pink.

"Yes your little bunny needs more. Way more than just that."

"Well I don't know. I think you might be too cute for that."

"So I'm too cute for your scent now?"

"Too cute to go near my balls.~" He said as he raised her chin with his paw.

"Is that so? It's rare that you don't let me get something I want. Especially if it's part of your body. "

"The only thing you want is you're wolfy."

"Of course. How could I ever get bored of you."

"Oh and I was messing with you now smell as much as you want please." He let go her chin and she went back down, taking as much of his scent as she could with her nose.

"That's so good Pink."

"I see you like when my nose is buried into your balls. That's another thing I'll remember for later. I got a whole book just for that."

"Really? Like what?"

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Awwwwww please."

"You'll see them when it will be the right moment." She then got up but took a deep sniff of his balls and move back to her side of the bed as she put his balls and penis back in his trousers. "Not now little boy. You had your fun for today."

 **(Lemon End)**

"Pink, you're so mean." Seventy four pouted cutely.

She only giggled as she kissed him sweetly. "Later, I promise." The wolf wanted to continue, but she was right, there was other things in matter of attending.

"Ok." The two got up from the bed as Pink got dressed and they left the room.


End file.
